Malchance
by Luxi213
Summary: Après deux ans de pur bonheur, Yugi se retrouve en enfer. Enlevé de sa famille, enfermé par des partisans politiques rebelles, détruit mentalement par de violent étranger, perdu dans un pays qui lui est inconnu. Le roi de ce pays est-il le tyran que ces rebelle prétendent qu'il est? Yugi mérite-il vraiment cette torture? Lui qui lui ressemble tellement. Sera-t-il un jour sauvé?
1. Perfection vs rebellion

**Bon. J'hais assez ça les texte de début d'histoire, mais je crois que c'est important que je m'explique. Il est possible que cette histoire ne finisse jamais. J'ai déjà penser à toute l'histoire. J'ai une autre histoire que je compte prioriser au dessus de celle-ci une fois que je me serais lasser de l'écrire. Finalement, il est possible que j'oublie de passer mon texte dans antidote, donc que mon français soit merdique et que mes tournures de phrases soit foireuse.**

 **C'est ça, Bonne lecture.**

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Yugi Muto, l'ancien réceptacle du défunt pharaon Atem, ainsi que le champion de duel monster japonais venait de passer à ses 18 ans ce mois-ci. Ce simple fait le faisait se sentir tellement libre. Maintenant qu'Atem était partie depuis presque deux ans, il se sentait de plus en plus en confiance avec lui-même.

La première année avait été tellement difficile pour lui, mais la vie continuait. Lui et Anzu étaient finalement un couple, il passait du superbe temps avec ses amis, bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans sa maintenant modeste vie.

Il avait décidé de prendre une marche avant de rentrer chez lui faire ses devoirs scolaires. Il aimait surprenaient passer du temps seul. Comme il n'en avait pas eu pendant plusieurs années, il chérissait cette chance. Le soir était calme, la température bonne et Yugi avait un sourire niais collé aux lèvres. Anzu venait de lui parler de projet pour qu'ils déménagent tous les deux en Amérique. Ce rêve d'une nouvelle vie le rendait tellement heureux. Il était amoureux, personne ne pourrait en douter.

Alors qu'il voyait le soleil se coucher et les commerces se fermer, Yugi se dit qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer pour aider son grand-père à fermer le magasin avant de se lancer dans ses études. Alors qu'il marchait vers le magasin, il jeta un coup d'œil au coucher de soleil, et pour ne raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, malgré tout le bonheur qu'il ressentait, un sentiment d'inquiétude presque imperspectible sévissait dans son âme.

Ce genre de sentiment, il en avait parfois, mais il ne lui était jamais rien arrivé. Il avait donc simplement pris la décision de les ignorer, mettant toujours la faute sur son stress scolaire.

 ** _-Ailleurs, dans un lieu indéterminé-_**

« -Chers compagnons, chers compatriotes. Nous sommes ici réunis pour lancer notre rébellion. Notre clan vit dans la pauvreté et le malheur, tout ça, car notre indigne roi en a décidé ainsi. Il a décidé que les dieux étaient contre nous. Mais, mes chers amis, ne perdez pas espoir. J'ai un plan. Au fil de mes recherches clandestines sur le roi, mes infiltreurs et informateurs ont découvert une information intéressante. Cette information, mes amis, pourra vous sembler anodine, mais sachez qu'elle nous rendra riches! Elle nous permettra d'obtenir notre vengeance si longuement attendue.

-Chef... Qu'est-ce que cette fameuse information? Nous voulons savoir!

-Et bien, mes chers frères, dans un monde éloigner du notre existerait une copie de notre roi bâtard! Une copie physique à quelques différences près, certes, mais non mentale. Mes informateurs m'ont assuré qu'il n'avait aucune force mentale. Ce n'est qu'un simple enfant maudit par ce monde.

-Mon chef, vous dites bien « Un autre monde »? Une telle chose existerait-elle réellement?

-Mon frère, bien que cette information est perdue à jamais dans les abyssaux souvenirs de nos défunt ancêtres, n'oubliez jamais cette croyance qui dit que nous aurions tous vécu autre part avant de venir ici.

-Chef, ne me dites pas que vous croyez en cette idiotie qui dit que nous sommes tous morts?

-Mis à part en notre cause, mon frère, sache que je ne crois en rien. Mais bon, sans essayer de débattre sur l'origine de cet autre monde, ma source m'affirme que celui-ci existe, et même que le dirigeant de notre royaume y aurait déjà passé plusieurs années.

-Je vois... Mais mon chef, dites-moi : comment se rendre dans ce fameux autre monde?

-Vous tu, mon informateur aurait entendu que le temple du dirigeant actuel serait une porte d'entrée vers cet autre monde.

-Écoutez chef. Je comprends que la perspective de cet autre monde est amusante et qu'il est en effet surprenant de savoir qu'il existerait une copie du roi, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que nous fassions avec lui?

-Nous allons détruire le roi. Nous en ferons un esclave pour notre cause! Nous ferons payer tous les antirois pour qu'ils puissent l'avoir comme esclave. Nous vendrons l'image du roi aux enchères au plus haineux.

-Je dois avouer trouver cette idée alléchante. Soite! J'embarque!

-Et vous, mes chers confrères, qu'en pensez-vous?

-Nous sommes avec vous chef!

-Nous allons vous aider, chef!

-Le roi tombera!

-Bénis soit le chef!

-Voyons, mes chers confrères, ne soyez pas si vénérant envers ma personne. Je ne le mérite pas. Bon. Pour ce qui est de cette mission, il me faudra choisir ceux d'entre vous qui l'accompliront.

-Je me porte volontaire!

-Moi de même?

\- Amir? Kashar? Vous vous portez garent d'aller chercher l'esclave et de le ramener ici?

-Oui chef!

-Parfait! Allez-y, donc! J'attendrais votre retour avec impatience! »

C'est sous ses mots que la troupe d'une vingtaine de personnes vêtue de cape beige comme le sable et de turban complet jaune se dissipa peu à peu, dont deux jeunes hommes qui quittaient le village en ruine vers l'Est, en direction du temple construit à l'effigie du roi de leur pays.

Sur l'estrade centrale du village, l'homme qui se faisait nommer Chef était resté, alors qu'une personne en cape l'approcha nerveusement.

« -Mon chef... Dites-moi... Êtes-vous sûr que cette mission est bonne? L'enfant recherché n'est pas du pays d'après nos sources. Et en plus... Vous savez que l'esclavage est le film le plus puni du royaume... Nos frères risquent d'être en danger...

-Dalliah. As-tu vu la lueur d'espoir qui a brillé dans leurs yeux? Je sais que, comme moi, tu as ressenti leur envie de vengeance envers le roi. Cette envie dépasse les limites du bien et du mal. Cette enfant nous est inconnue, mais il a le malheur de ressembler à notre roi. Le monde est dangereux et malsain, ma chère. Cette enfant n'a pas eu de chance. Ce n'est pas a nous d'en vivre les conséquences.

-Si vous le dites, chef... J'ai confiance en vous... »

La femme nommée Dalliah quitta donc l'estrade pour elle aussi se diriger dans sa maison, alors que le chef leva les yeux vers le ciel pour y voir le soleil se coucher paisiblement au-dessus de son désert natal.


	2. La lumière

_**Comme vous le voyez, les publications de chapitres ne sont pas régulières. Aussi, c'est peut être aussi un peu OCC, je sais pas. C'est pas grave.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

« -Voyons... J'ai fini mon devoir d'anglais, j'ai fait mon projet d'histoire, j'ai révisé pour mon examine de langue étrangère... J'ai presque fini mes travaux pour la semaine! Je devrais aller me coucher. Mais, j'ai envie de parler à Anzu... »

Yugi était assis sur sa chaise, devant son bureau, une quantité effrayante de livre et de travaux de révision ouverts dessus. Il tourna sa chaise pour être dos à ses travaux et prit son téléphone, un sourire niait aux lèvres, heureux de pouvoir parler à sa petite amie. Il tapa le numéro d'Anzu tout en regardant l'heure.

« -Hummm... 22 heures, déjà? Bon, pas grave, on ne parlera pas longtemps.

-Salut Yugi! Comment ça va?

-Anzu! Je suis contant de te parler! Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée?

-Oh, et bien, très bien! En faite, j'ai... »

Les deux amoureux parlèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs heures. Malgré même que Salomon est venu pour convaincre Yugi d'aller dormir, rien n'y faisait. « Il est amoureux. » Se disait simplement son grand-père avant d'aller lui-même se coucher.

« -Alors, j'ai appelé Mai pour lui dire que... Yug? Yugi, tu m'écoutes?

-Hunnn..? O-Oui oui... continue, dit Yugi dans un long bâillement.

-Yugi.. T'es épuisé. Va dormir, ok? On va parler demain.

-Non... C'est bon, je... Hun...

-Aller, bonne nuit mon Yugi.

\- Hunnn 'nuit.. »

Anzu raccrocha le téléphone avant Yugi, celui-ci étant trop fatigué pour réagir rapidement. Il se leva doucement de sa chaise de bureau pour se diriger vers son lit. Alors qu'il se changeait, il jeta un autre coup d'œil à l'heure. « 2h17 du matin..? Merrrrde... ». Yugi se coucha donc sur son lit, sans pyjamas, car il avait abandonné de se changer, et s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il ne lui a fallu pour retirer son chandail.

 ** _-Ailleurs, dans un désert lointain-_**

« -Dis, Amir, tu sais où il se trouve, le temple?

-Vers l'Est.

-Ouais, mais... C'est vague, non? On aurait dû essayer d'avoir plus d'information.

-Non. On a un devoir à faire, on va le faire, et le plus vite possible.

-On ne sait même pas où trouver l'enfant!

-FAIT CONFIANCE AU CHEF, OK?

-Oui.. C'est bon, j'arrête.

-Oh merde! De la garde du roi! Faut se barrer!

-Pas se barrer, se cacher. Si tu veux qu'on fasse la mission, on la fait jusqu'au bout!

-Héhéhé... J'aime ton esprit. »

Les deux hommes en cape beige s'étaient tout simplement couchés au sol. Voilà quelle était l'utilité de leur cape beige : se cacher dans les dunes. Ils se savaient en danger. Ils n'aimaient pas le roi et le roi ne les aimait pas. Leur village avait une très mauvaise réputation face à la capitale. Les deux représentants de celui-ci devaient donc absolument ne pas être vus si proches du temple du roi. Personne n'avait l'autorisation d'y approcher, mais si c'était eux, ils n'avaient même pas une chance de survie.

« -Rooooh! Je déteste être en patrouille! Il fait tellement chaud. En plus, il n'y a jamais personne ici! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous envoient toujours surveiller l'endroit?

-Mana, tout ça, ça fait partie intégrale de ton apprentissage et tu le sais. C'est un honneur que de devoir protéger le temple d'Atem.

-Oui, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit... Mais, avouons-le, c'est bien plus drôle d'être avec lui au palais!

-Je te l'accorde... Depuis qu'il est revenu, ça me fait mal de partir loin de lui... J'aimerais pouvoir le protéger. Mais bon, ma peur est irrationnelle, n'est-ce pas?

-Surement Mahad, mais je crois que nous la ressentons tous.

-Surtout Seto.

-Ouais, surtout Seto, dit la jeune fille dans un petit rire. »

La jeune fille et son instructeur étaient tous les deux sur des chevaux marron alors qu'ils discutaient non challamant, ne se doutant pas que quelqu'un serait un jour assez fou pour approcher le temple de leur roi. Ils étaient fidèles au roi. Ils le connaissaient depuis toujours et étaient prêts à tout pour le servir le mieux possible. De plus, avec son retour dans le monde des morts, les nerfs de tout le monde avaient été mis à dure épreuve. Leur très cher roi avait changé. Il était plus ouvert à son peuple, plus compatissant, mais aussi, plus triste. Il ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il avait vécu chez les vivants, mais tout le monde se rappelait des vivants qui étaient venus l'aider à les sauver. Ils avaient tous l'air très proche du roi. Mana les aimaient beaucoup et aurait vraiment voulu plus les connaitre. Mahad, lui, était plus raisonnable. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas interférer avec des habitants du monde des vivants.

Les deux membres de la garde royale sont restés quelques petites minutes avant de partir plus loin, ce qui donna aux deux villageois le champ libre pour approcher de plus en plus le temple du roi. Entre le village et le temple, il y avait environ quatre heures de marche pour des gens habitués au désert. Ces quatre heures n'étaient rien aux yeux des criminels. C'est pour ça que même devant la porte du fameux temple, la détermination des deux antagonistes ne s'était pas du tout effacée.

Ils y entrèrent subtilement, pour être sur de n'attirer l'attention de personne, ne sachant pas si d'autres gardes du roi pouvaient roder à l'entrer. Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait personne. Une fois dans le temple, les deux villageois se détendirent et se laissèrent émerveiller par la beauté du temple.

En fait, ce n'était qu'une grande salle vaste et vide faite de pierre polie. Les murs étaient couverts de dessin et de texte racontant l'histoire du roi, mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait accroché le regard des deux garçons. Au fond de la salle, face à eux, se trouvait une grande porte. Elle aussi était en pierre, mais une lumière blanche brillait entre les craques de ses battants.

Les garçons avançaient d'un pas lent, oppressé par le silence qui flottait dans le temple. Ils finirent devant la porte, et, après un regard plein de sous-sens, ils poussèrent les grandes portes, ce qui fit briller de mille feux l'intérieur de la salle. C'est donc avec un léger tremblement que les deux garçons sont entrés dans la lumière, et une fois assez enfoncer dans celle-ci, les portes se sont refermées d'elle-même, laissant le temple retomber dans les ténèbres absolues.

 ** _-Ailleurs, dans un château-_**

Le roi était sur son trône. Il ne faisait pas grand-chose, mise à part regarder sa garde rapprocher. Son regard croisa celui de Seto, son cousin, et ses souvenirs de son retour au trône lui revinrent.

Il avait laissé le trône à son cousin, et cette succession l'avait bien contenté. Enfin, pendant un mois. Après ce mois, le roi avait commencé à trouver le temps long et grinçait des dents face aux mauvaises décisions de son cousin. Il avait fini par le conseiller pour toutes les décisions politiques, et, au fil du temps, c'était lui qui les prenait. Vint finalement un temps où Seto avait redonné le trône au roi, voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire prospérer le royaume.

Le roi envoyait presque des éclairs à son cousin une fois son souvenir fini. Il se jouait un peu de lui, car en fait, il ne lui en voulait. Les deux garçons avaient une très bonne relation et ce genre de chicane silencieuse était une habitude entre eux.

« -Vous avez quelque chose à me dire, mon roi?

-Non, Seto, je réfléchissais, simplement.

-Oh? Me regarder t'inspire, mon roi? Je me sens honoré. »

Le roi laissa échapper un rire grâce à la blague de son cousin et se réinstalla droit sur son trône, attendant que le temps passe. Avec les yeux encore perdus dans le vide, le souverain se redressa subitement.

« -Mon roi! Qu'est-ce passe-t-il?

-Je.. Je ne sais pas, Seto. J'ai eu un drôle de frisson... Comme... Oh non.

-Quoi, dites-moi ce qu'il y a!

-Ce que j'ai ressenti, c'était le monde des vivants! Quelqu'un est entré dans mon temple! Appelez la garde qui surveille mon temple et dites leur de le fouiller de font en comble! Assurer vous qu'il y ait une surveillance constante dans celui-ci à partir de maintenant! Si jamais la personne qui est sortie d'ici revient, attrapez-le et apportez-le au château!

-Oui mon roi. APPORTEZ-MOI LA GARDE! »

Le roi était maintenant debout devant son trône, le regarde qui fixait la porte de sa salle du trône, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses amis du mode des vivants.


	3. L'autre monde

**_Hey. J'ai réalisé que parfois, je me plantais dans les noms. Si ça vous dérange trop, dites-le-moi je le changerais. Sinon, je suis écrivaine en herbe, donc les critiques (majoritairement négative/constructive s'il vous plait) seraient plus qu'apprécier._**

 ** _Merci et bonne lecture._**

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Amir et Kashar ont continué à marcher quelque temps dans l'éblouissante lumière, une légère inquiétude au ventre. Dès qu'ils avaient entendu la porte se refermer, ils avaient compris qu'il leur était impossible de faire marche arrière. Alors qu'ils continuèrent leur progression, les deux ont assimilé de façon naturelle la méthode pour choisir où est-ce qu'ils allaient atterrir une fois dans l'autre monde. Comme si la lumière elle-même leur avait dit, ils ont su qu'il leur fallait simplement concentrer toute leur pensée sur leur objectif. Ils ne pourraient pas sortir tant que le tunnel ne saurait pas où les laisser. Dans leur marche silencieuse, le tunnel leur expliqua aussi comment revenir dans leur propre monde. Il leur faudrait trouver un océan. En sautant dans un plan d'eau qui touche au monde entier, ils pourraient retourner chez eux.

Ayant assimilé ces deux informations, les deux garçons se sont concentrés sur leur objectif principal : L'enfant qui ressemblait au roi. S'il ressemblait au roi, ils n'eurent pas de difficulté à se l'imaginer : Des cheveux tricolores, un regarde mauve, un visage maturément structuré. Il ne leur fallut qu'environ cinq minutes avant que le tunnel de lumière semble avoir une issue. Kashar avait compris que le tunnel avait trouvé leur cible et qu'ils allaient enfin découvrir ce légendaire autre monde.

En se jetant un regard complice et plein d'espoir, les deux criminels du désert coururent vers la fin du tunnel. Une fois sortis de celui-ci, leurs yeux prirent un certain temps à s'adapter au changement subit de luminosité. Une fois leurs rétines placées, ils furent surpris d'y voir une nuit surprenement éclairé par des milliers de petits soleils portatifs un peu partout. La deuxième chose qui les frappa fut le contraste de température. Ici, il faisait tellement froid. Presque aussi froid qu'une nuit au milieu du désert. Un frisson dû à ce froid les frappa. Pour se protéger de celui-ci, ils mirent sur leur visage leur cagoule jaune et commencèrent la recherche de leur objectif.

Ils étaient sur la place centrale d'une grande ville, les sols étaient faits de béton et personne ne semblait être à l'extérieur. Bien que la couleur de leur cape était tape-à-l'œil, vu que personne n'était réveillé, personne n'allait les remarquer, et personne n'allait les entendre parler une langue qui était loin d'être japonaise.

« -Amir? Je ne vois pas l'enfant. Avons-nous échoué?

-Je ne pense pas. Il fait froid ici, et malgré les étranges sources de lumière, je crois bien qu'il fait nuit. Il doit surement dormir dans l'un de ces bâtiments. Il ne resterait qu'à trouver lequel.

-Tu as surement raison... Hey, je sais que c'est étrange, mais j'ai un pressentiment pour ce bâtiment. Celui avec les symboles bizarres.

-Kashar. Ils ont presque tous des symboles bizarres.

-Oui, mais lui, là! Avec le toit vert et les murs jaunes!

-Hunn? Lui? J'admets que maintenant que tu en parles, j'ai moi aussi le profond sentiment que notre objectif s'y trouve.

-Allons-y alors!

-Kashar, non. On ne peut pas. Nous ne savons pas où trouver un océan pour notre départ, nous n'avons pas de chevaux pour fuir une fois l'objectif avec nous. Nous devons nos préparer.

-A-Amir? Je.. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, mais... regarde toi! Et regarde-moi! Nous ne sommes pas exactement les mêmes personnes! »

Les deux habitants du désert se regardèrent plus longtemps pour voir qu'en effet, ils avaient changé. Leur teint était bien plus pâle, même si pas encore blanc comme un japonais et leur cape semblait elle plus foncée que d'habitude. De plus, les vêtements qu'ils portaient en dessous de celles-ci n'étaient pas les mêmes.

« -Kashar? Suis-je le seul à avoir des items qui me sont inconnus dans les poches?

-Non, j'ai moi aussi certaines choses que je ne connais pas avec moi. Mais je crois aussi avoir tout ce que j'avais avant de partir. »

Les deux ensemble vidèrent leur poche pour en sortir des cigarettes, un briquet, un porte-feuille, des clés de voiture, un téléphone cellulaire, des mouchoirs et un paquet de gomme.

« -Mais quels sont ces étranges objets?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Amir, vraiment.

-Ils ne nous serviront donc à ri- »

Amir arrêta net sa phrase alors que des souvenirs des objets lui arrivaient en tête. Il comprenait le nom de ceux-ci, leurs utilités, leurs origines. Tellement de souvenirs qui apparaissaient, mais ne semblaient pas siens.

« -Kashar. Ouvre le téléphone et trouve le chemin le plus proche d'ici vers l'océan Pacifique. Je vais aller chercher la voiture.

-Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles? Un « Téléphone »? Une « Voiture »? Un océan « Pacifique »?

-Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, je le sais, c'est tout! Ce ne sont pas mes souvenirs... Ce sont ceux de quelqu'un d'autre.. Omotéo.

-C'est qui lui? C'est quoi ce nom?

-Je ne sais pas! C'est... Mon corps. Ce sont les souvenirs de mon corps?

-Amir, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

-Ce n'est pas grave, laisse tomber, je vais m'en occuper »

Amir se releva tout en ramassant les clés de voiture et marcha vers un véhicule rouge stationné pas trop loin d'ici. Il prit place à la place conductrice et indiqua à Kashar de s'installer à la place du passager, ce qu'il fit malgré sa crainte. Kashar resta assis en silence pendant un long moment durant lequel Amir tapait l'itinéraire qui mènerait vers le port donnant accès à l'océan le plus proche.

« -Parfait. D'ici jusqu'au port, il y a trois heures de route. Alors on va dans le game store, on embarque le gosse et on part au plus vite. Je vais laisser la voiture allumée devant le bâtiment et on va partir directement après lui avoir mis la main dessus.

-Je-

-Et il faudra faire attention. Il n'est pas seul chez lui. On devra rester silencieux. C'est clair?

-Tu me fais peur...

-Cette nouvelle mémoire est un avantage, ok? C'est grâce à elle qu'on va réussir notre mission, alors autant ne pas cracher dessus.

-Bon sang Amir! Je veux dire... D'accord... Allons-y. »

Amir démarra alors la voiture pour la stationner à peine plus loin. Lui n'était pas surpris de savoir conduire, mais son ami, lui, était terrorisé. Une fois stationner devant le game store, les deux hommes sont sortis de la voiture et ont essayé d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était fermée à clé. Ils ont fait le tour du bâtiment pour finalement apercevoir une fenêtre en hauteur.

« Amir... L'enfant est derrière cette fenêtre.

-Oui, moi aussi je le sens.

-Comment on monte?

-On a l'habitude, on escalade le mur.

-Il a effectivement l'air facile à monter... Mais comment on descend après?

-Tu réfléchis parfois, Kashar? C'est un magasin! On le débarre de l'intérieur, c'est tout. »

Les deux garçons se sont donc alors lancés dans l'escalade du mur du magasin des Muto. Une fois devant la fenêtre, Amir l'a ouvert sans grande difficulté d'une main et s'est alors glissé en silence dans la chambre du jeune adulte. Il attendit que son collègue le rejoigne puis refermât la fenêtre pour que le froid ne réveille pas l'enfant endormi.

Ils se sont tous les deux avancé vers l'enfant endormi et furent sidéré par celui-ci. Il ressemblait tellement au roi maudit. Les mêmes cheveux, le même visage... Mais sa peau, elle. Elle était tellement pâle. Après avoir passé deux grosses minutes à fixer l'enfant, Amir sortit de sa surprise et fit un mouvement à Kashar pour le ramener à la réalité.

Kashar lança un regard paniqué à son compagnon, et comprenant ce que celui-ci insinuait, Amir soupira et sorti de sous sa cape une petite bouteille contenant de l'eau mélanger avec une petite herbe, ce qui donnait un teint verdâtre à l'eau. Il sortit aussi des mouchoirs de sa cape et imbiba son mouchoir du liquide. Il jeta alors un regard décidé vers son ami puis vers l'enfant, puis ils se lancèrent.

D'un coup, Amir colla le mouchoir sur le visage de l'enfant et Kashar retient ces mains et ces pieds pour qu'il ne se débatte pas. L'enfant se réveilla en sursaut, mais était déjà bloquer, et ne put donc pas de débattre. La terreur se lisant dans son regard, ce qui donna un petit pincement au cœur aux deux hommes. Amir se pencha vers l'oreille de Yugi pour lui murmurer « Vraiment, nous sommes désolés, mon enfant... Ne t'inquiète pas, ne te débats pas... S'il te plait, laisse le sommeil t'emporter. » Pourtant, les paroles de l'homme ne semblaient pas avoir calmé l'enfant, au contraire, il semblait encore plus paniquer. Amir comprit que l'enfant ne devait pas parler la même langue que lui et soupira.

Rapidement, l'enfant se débâtit de moins en moins et ces larmes diminuèrent de plus en plus. Kashar relâcha son emprise sur l'enfant, mais Amir garda le mouchoir sur son visage un peu plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'endorme totalement. Les deux kidnappeurs étaient fiers d'eux : ils n'avaient pas fait de bruit et donc, n'avaient pas été repérés. Amir ramassa donc le corps inerte de l'enfant et le porta sur son épaule. Lui et Kashar descendirent silencieusement les escaliers avec Yugi pour se diriger vers la voiture. Une fois la mission accomplie, ils se dépêchèrent de mettre Yugi sur la banquette arrière et Amir enleva sa cape pour la poser sur le corps endormi de l'enfant puis démarra la voiture pour partir le plus vite possible, direction l'océan Pacifique.


	4. Stress

_**Merci à la personne qui à montrer de l'intérêt pour moi histoire, tu m'as redonner l'envie d'écrire plus. J'espère que la suite va te plaire, à toi et aux autres lecteurs.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Amir, Kashar et Yugi avaient déjà fait la moitié de la route et Amir gardait la radio allumée pour s'assurer que personne n'avait encore remarqué la disparition de Yugi.

« -Amir? Tu ne crois pas que le bruit de la radio risque de le réveiller?

-Pas avec ce que je lui ai fait respirer. Aucune chance. C'est un violent sédatif.

-C'était quoi en fait?

-De la racine de Neith.

-T'es sérieux? Neith comme le protecteur du sommeil?

-Exact. Maintenant, continue de veiller sur lui, j'essaye d'écouter la radio. »

Yugi était couché sur la banquette arrière, la cape lui faisant presque une couverture. Son visage était paisible, ce qui calmait le sens moral de Kashar. Le petit avait simplement l'air de dormir. Le criminel n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il savait que c'était pour le bien de son village, mais quand même... Ce n'était qu'un innocent. Leur cible n'était pas le foutu roi, même s'il lui ressemblait tellement. Kashar se reperdit alors dans ces pensées, hypnotiser pas la ressemblance entre Yugi et le roi de son monde. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'Amir avait arrêté la voiture devant un bâtiment ouvert.

« -Attend, on est où là?

-Ça s'appelle un dépanneur, Kashar. Je vais y acheter des cordes et du tissu. Peut-être de la boisson, aussi, pour quand on sera de retour à la maison. Tu veux quelque chose?

-T'ES MALADE OU QUOI? TOUT LE MONDE VA TE VOIR, ET S'IL VOIT LE GO-

-Ta gueule! Ça va pas de le crier sur tous les toits? On ne se fera pas prendre. Faut juste que tu restes dans la voiture avec le gamin et que tu t'assures que personne ne le voit, OK?

-T'es un foutu malade, Amir...

-OK?

-Oui, oui, c'est bon... mais dépêche-toi!

-Parfait. Je laisse la clé dans la voiture et la radio allumées. Si tu entends quoique ce soit de suspect, tu te barres avec le gosse sans moi, OK?

-Mais t'es malade, je ne sais pas comment fonctionne ce truc!

-Fais-moi confiance, Kashar, quand tu en auras besoin, tu t'en souviendras.

-M'en souvenir...? »

Amir sortit alors de la voiture et Kashar prit place sur la banquette arrière avec Yugi. Il s'assura de bien placer la cape sur son corps au complet, et presque par réflexe, il garda une main sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il était encore là. Amir, lui, avait prit la direction du dépanneur. Pour le coup, il s'était assuré de mettre son turban sur tout son visage pour être sûr que personne ne puisse le décrire plus tard, si jamais les autorités arrivaient d'une façon ou d'une autre à les retracés.

Dans le dépanneur, il n'y avait personne, sauf une caissière aux cheveux bleus et au ruban jaune à moitié endormis derrière le comptoir. Amir ne lui prêta pas grande attention et tout en s'assurant qu'il avait l'argent avec lui, se dirigea vers les items qu'il voulait. La caissière se réveilla en sursaut en entendent la porte s'ouvrir et fut très surprise de voir un homme comme lui entrer ici aussi tard.

Amir vint rapidement à la caisse avec de la corde, différents tissus, et deux bouteilles d'alcool. La caissière regarda les items et se posa quelques questions, qui s'envolèrent quand elle vu le visage masquer de l'homme. Elle le trouvait magnifique. Bien que celui-ci était caché par la cagoule, la caissière y voyait un côté mystérieux et séduisant.

« -Mademoiselle? Allo? Hey, j'aimerais payer pour mes items.

-AH! Oh, d-désolé! J-J'étais perdu dans mes pensées...

-D'accord... Je vois. Vous pouvez quand même scanner mes items, s'il vous plait? Je suis pressé. »

La caissière, entendant l'agacement dans la voix de son client, commença à packer les items tout en rougissant un peu tout en sentant le regard pressant de l'homme sur elle.

« -D-Dites? Comment vous appelez-vous? Moi, c'est Miho Mosaka... Mais mes amis m'appellent Ribon-chan... À cause de... Et bien, mon ruban que je porte tout le temps...

-Je suis désolé, mademoiselle Miho... Je n'aime pas donner mon nom aux gens que je ne connais pas. Mais, votre nom est magnifique.

-Oh... D'accord. Voilà, ça voit fera 38.92$ ... Sinon, je ne veux absolument pas vos insulter, mais... pourquoi portez-vous une cagoule? »

Amir se figea à la question de Miho, comprenant que c'était en effet suspect de porter une cagoule dans un dépanneur. Il jeta alors un regard nerveux vers la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait l'enfant endormi et son partenaire. Miho aussi regarda alors elle aussi la voiture avec un peu de nervosité, trouvant la situation de plus en plus anormale.

« -Hemmm... C'est culturel. Tout mon village et moi devons porter notre cagoule quand nous sommes hors de chez nous. Je suis désolé, je me doute que je ressemble à un criminel, mais je suis vraiment pressé, tu comprends? Merci beaucoup d'être aussi compréhensible. Je vais peut-être repasser te voir, Miho. Au revoir!

-Oh! B-Bye! »

Amir ramassa donc son sac remplit de ses achats et sorties nerveusement du dépanneur. Il attendit d'être hors du champ de vision de la caissière pour commencer à trembler. Il marcha vers la voiture pour voir Kashar assis sur la banquette arrière avec l'enfant. Amir reprit sa place sur le banc du conducteur et posa son sac d'achats sur le banc à côté de lui.

«- Kashar. Reste assis en arrière avec l'enfant. La caissière est suspicieuse. On va partir de la façon la plus normale possible. Reste avec le petit pour le reste du voyage.

-D'accord... Tu es sûr qu'elle ne fera rien?

-Certain. Maintenant, ne pose plus de question. Je dois me calmer. »

Amir démarra alors la voiture, la radio encore allumée et ils quittèrent le stationnement du dépanneur. Le reste de la route se passa normalement et calmement. Kashar resta silencieux tout en surveillant l'enfant. Amir était resté stressé jusqu'à leur arrivée au port.

Alors qu'Amir stationnait la voiture, Kashar s'assurait qu'il n'y avait personne au port. Logiquement, comme ils étaient très tôt le matin, personne d'autre n'était là. Amir sorti de la voiture tout en prenant son sac d'achats et ouvrit une porte arrière alors que Kashar ouvrait l'autre.

« -Alors Kashar? Comment on le sort?

-Je suis resté avec lui pendant la moitié du voyage. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne se réveillera pas, peu importe ce que nous faisons.

-Si tu le dis, je te fais confiance. Je prends les achats, tu prends le petit, OK?

-Ça me va. Dis, t'es sûr que ça ne va pas le noyer?

-Certains. J'ai confidence en les dieux qui nous aident dans cette mission. J'ai moi aussi une question pour toi, Kashar.

-Oh. Amir, tu sembles agacé. Bien sûr, demande-moi ce que tu veux, j'y répondrais honnêtement, sur ma vie.

-Parfait. Kashar... T'es-tu attaché à l'enfant? Tes sentiments vont-ils perturber notre mission? »

Un silence froid frappa les lieux. Amir lançait un regard de mort vers Kashar alors qu'il tremblait encore. Kashar lança un regard vers le sosie du roi, encore endormi sur la banquette arrière. Il reposa son regard sur Amir, prêt à lui répondre, mais s'arrêta brusquement. Amir était en sueur, tremblant, se retenant faiblement sur la voiture pour s'empêcher de s'écrouler.

« -Amir! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Va t'assoir! Au nom des Dieux, tu es brulant!

-K-Kashar... C'est... C'est les souvenirs... Ils se... Se battent contre moi... I-Il faut rentrer... Vite, s'il te plaît...

-Bien sûr! Passe-moi le sac, je vais aller prendre l'enfant et on va rentrer. Tu as besoin que je te porte jusqu'au bout du quai?

-N... Non... Je vais... Me rendre.. RGN! S.. Seul... »

Kashar lança un regard plein d'inquiétude vers son partenaire, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire changer d'avis. Il lui prit alors le sac des mains et lui donna une tape d'encouragement dans le dos. Amir commença alors son difficile trajet vers le bout du quai alors que Kashar ramassa l'enfant et le porta d'un bras, enroulant les bras du plus jeune autour de son cou pour être sur qu'il ne tombe pas.

Il sentait la respiration calme du kidnappé et repensa à la question de son ami. Est-ce qu'il commençait à s'attacher au petit? Il ne pouvait pas. Il savait que, de toute façon, le destin de cet enfant serait horrible. Non. Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir de la pitié pour cette enfant. Même si plus il le regardait, moins il voyait la ressemblance avec le roi, il savait que c'était leur seule chance de faire changer les choses. Il devait le faire.

Kashar soupira et prit lui-même direction vers le bout du quai. Amir y était déjà rendu et s'était assis, se tenant la tête et respirait lourdement. Une fois à côté de son ami, Kashar posa Yugi au sol et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Amir.

« -Hey, mon vieux? On y va? On pourra te soigner une fois à la maison. Allons-y.

-Hum hum... Oui... »

Les deux garçons se sont lentement levés et Kashar ramassa le corps encore endormi de Yugi et jeta un regard vers Amir. Sans lui lancer un regard en retour, Amir sauta dans l'eau. Une colonne de lumière envahit l'eau des que le corps d'Amir y toucha, et disparu en deux secondes. Kashar resta paralyser quelques secondes en fixant l'endroit où son ami était. Sorti de sa stupeur, Kashar serra Yugi un peu plus fort avant de lui-même sauté dans l'eau, et la même colonne de lumière l'emporta.

Deux secondes plus tard, lorsque la lumière disparue, le quai fut laisser vide, une voiture était laissée abandonner et plus aucune trace des trois personnes qui étaient ici. Toutes traces avaient disparu.


	5. L'intrus

**Hey! Donc, merci de tes reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur de voir quelqu'un s'intéresser à mon histoires. J,espère que la suite va vous plaire à tous.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kashar marcha lentement, stressé, ne voyant pas Amir dans le couloir de lumière. Cette fois, il pouvait voir la fin du couloir d'où il était. Un autre coup de pression le prit quand il réalisa qu'il ne sentait plus l'enfant dans ses bras. Le sac non plus n'était plus là. Kashar paniqua, se retourna pour voir s'il pouvait retourner dans l'autre monde, mais le chemin était fermer par une douche de lumière. Kashar commença alors à crier, appelant Amir dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse de son ami.

Alors que des larmes montaient dans les yeux de Kashar, le même pressentiment qui l'avait envahi la première fois qu'il avait traversé ce couloir le reprit. Le pressentiment le calma, lui faisant comprendre qu'Amir était au bout du couloir... Avec l'enfant. Kashar partit donc à la course vers le bout du couloir pour se voir ressortir dans le temple du roi.

Une fois de retour dans son monde, Kashar tomba à genoux, vidé de toutes énergies et respirait difficilement.

« -Hey, Kashar. On ne devrait pas trainer. Ne reste pas là, lève-toi et rentrons à la maison!

-A.. Amir..? Je.. Je n'ai plus d'énergie... ... Oh non...

-Quoi? Kashar? Tu pleures?

-On a échoué... On n'a pas réussi à ramener la cible... On n'a-

-L'enfant? Pfff, lève la tête, Kashar. On a réussi! J'ai l'enfant! ...et le sac. Tu as été long à rentrer, j'ai donc eu le temps de l'attacher avec la corde. Ça rendra le transport jusqu'au village plus facile. Alors, tu viens?

-Je.. Oui, j'arrive! »

Kashar se leva difficilement et jeta un coup d'œil aux portes. Il fut surprit de les voir fermer. Il ne se rappelait pas les avoir fermé. Kashar décida de ne pas y prêter attention et suivit Amir qui était déjà devant la sortie. L'adulte était inquiet, voyant que son ami était en pleine forme et que lui était maintenant malade. Il décida de ne pas se concentrer là-dessus plus longtemps et de plutôt porter ses pensés vers le succès de leur missions.

Un grand sourire apparut dans son visage alors qu'ils étaient maintenant à l'extérieur du temple. Personne n'était à l'horizon, ce qui remplit les deux villageois d'un grand sentiment d'accomplissement. Ils avaient réussi leur mission. L'enfant était sur le dos d'Amir, totalement ligoté et assommé, Kashar avait prit le sac et les deux se sont mit en route vers l'Ouest, en direction de leur village.

Dès le début de leur longue marche, alors que Kashar resta derrière, il fixa l'enfant sur le dos de son ami, et se dit que c'était pour le mieux que ce soit Amir qui porte l'enfant. Il devait arrêter de s'attacher à la cible... Il savait que son village valait mieux que la vie de cet enfant.

 **-Peu de temps après-**

Mana et Mahad venaient de recevoir le message. Un des gardes du palais venait de les informer que le temple avait été outragé et qu'ils devaient absolument fouiller les lieux dans l'espoir de trouver l'intrus. Mana et Mahad n'avaient pas prit le temps d'en entendre plus du garde et ont directement fait demi-tour vers l'entrer du temple.

« -Je ne comprend pas, Mahad! On est passé devant l'entrer il y a moins de dix minutes! Comment quelqu'un a pu nous échapper?

-Je ne sais pas, Mana. Mais si le roi dit qu'il y a un intrus dans son temple, nous ne pouvons pas prendre de chance. Il faut trouver cet intrus au plus vite.

-Compris! »

Une fois arriver devant le temple, les deux mages descendirent de leurs chevaux à vitesse éclair et partirent à la course vers l'entrer du temple. Arriva ensuite le garde-messager qui les avait suivit, car il n'avait pas fini de délivrer le message aux gardiens du temple.

Mana commença une analyse de l'extérieur du temple. Elle regarda du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais elle ne vit rien. Le sable était plat et rien ne semblait trainer au sol. La rage de la jeune fille monta, car elle savait qu'en dix minutes, toutes traces dans le sable fin ce désert avait le temps de totalement disparaitre. Enragée et stressée, la jeune apprentie retourna au près de son professeur pour l'assister dans ses recherches à l'intérieur du temple.

Une fois face à l'entrée, Mana se figea. Elle avait passé plusieurs années à défendre ce temple, mais jamais n'avait-elle eu l'autorisation d'y entrer. Tout en tremblant un peu, Mana prit une grande inspiration et entra dans le temple. Elle n'eu pas le temps d'apprécier la beauté des lieux, car son professeur se trouvait au milieu du temple, un étrange objet à la main.

« -Mahad? Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Je ne sais pas... C'était au milieu du temple, au sol. Je ne comprends pas ce que c'est...

-Hum? On dirait... Un bout de feuille? Mais en brun. Avec plein d'autre couleur... et des symboles bizarres.

-En effet, mais je n'arrive pas à voir les symboles. Il fait trop noir.

-Oh! Ça, je peux faire quelque chose!

-Mana, non! Pas dans le temple! »

Il était trop tard. Mana avait invoqué une magie de feu dans le temple. Sans avoir écouté son professeur, elle approcha le feu de l'étrange papier. Tout ce qu'ils eurent le temps de distinguer, ce fut le dessin d'une corde très réaliste sur l'étrange papier avant que les flammes ne le touche et ne commence à le dévorer.

« -OH NON! MAHAD! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE! JE SUIS TELLEMENT DÉSOLÉ!

-Mana. Tu viens de nous faire perdre notre seul indice. Je t'avais déjà dit de ne pas utiliser ta magie sans mon autorisation! Qu'est ce qui t'as prit?

-Je... Je voulais juste t'aider...

-Bon. J'imagine qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire ici...

-Attendez! Messire Mahad! Mademoiselle Mana! Vous n'avez pas écouté la fin des ordres du roi!

-Oh? Il a d'autres informations?

-Non messire Mahard, mais il demande à ce que la garde devant le temple soit renforcer et maintenant permanente. Vous aurez des tours de gardes à faire, certes, mais vous devez maintenant constamment rester devant l'entrer.

-Mais... On va mourir de chaud!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle Mana. Le roi vous autorise à rester dans te temple. En vérité, il croit que l'intrus à déjà réussi à traverser le portail. Votre véritable mission sera d'attendre qu'il en ressorte.

-Mais je croyais le portail inactif.

-Nous l'avons tous crus inactif, messire... Mais nous nous sommes trompés.

-Je vous. Très bien. Dites au roi que moi et Mana prenons le premier tour de garde. Nous attendrons nos remplacent quand la lune sera au plus haut et reviendrons quand le soleil sera au plus haut.

-Oui messire Mahad, je lui livre le message de ce pas. Sinon... Est-ce que je lui parle de... L'incident?

-Non non non non non! S'il te plait Mahad! Atem va être super fâcher contre moi s'il sait! Je vous en supplie!

-C'est bon. Notre roi est déjà assez stressé comme ça. Ne lui dites pas pour la preuve brûler. Je lui en parlerais en face quand la situation sera moins tendue.

-Si vous voulez messire Mahad. Bon, sur ce ça, je dois retourner au palais. Bonne chance, les mages. Venez nous voire au palais au plus vite si jamais vous voyez le moindre truc suspect. Et... Mademoiselle Mana? S'il vous plait, ne pleurez plus. »

Le messager se dirigea vers la petite mage pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, puis alla serrer la main à Mahad pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Avez un petit stress, le messager quitta le temple, espérant que les deux mages réussiront à mettre la main sur le prétendu intrus.

- **Dans le palais** -

Dès le départ de son messager, Atem avait convoqué sa cours rapproché dans la salle de réunion. Le jeune roi était très angoissé, et même s'il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher, tout le monde dans le palais l'avait ressenti.

Le roi était devant la porte de sa salle de réunion depuis deux minutes, il n'osait pas entrer. Il savait que sa cours était déjà complète dans la salle, et qu'ils n'attendaient plus que lui, mais il était bien trop angoissé pour entrer. Habituellement, il savait comment garder son calme et gérer les situations de crises de son royaume, mais cette fois, c'était à propos du monde des vivants.

Trop de choses passaient dans la tête du jeune roi. Qu'est ce que des gens de son royaume feraient dans l'autre monde? Sont-ils déjà ressortis? Y aura-t-il des répercutions dans l'autre monde? Et surtout, la question qu'il essayait d'éviter, mais qui lui revenait toujours en tête : Yugi, est-ce qu'il sait? Est-ce que ses amis sont au courent? Sont-ils en danger?

Cette question coupa le souffle au roi. Son stress et son angoisse devenaient lentement de la peur alors que son corps tremblait légèrement. Au fond de son âme, un mauvais pressentiment persistait. Voyant qu'il tremblait, Atem réalisa qu'il devait se reprendre. Il devait être fort pour son peuple. Il prit donc une grande respiration et ouvrit les portes de façon dramatique.

« -Atem! Vous êtes enfin là! Comme vous l'avez demandé, tout le monde est présent. Nous vous attendions.

-Merci Seth... Bon. Pour commencer, je suis désolé de tous vous avoir convoqué aussi brusquement, mais, sachez qu'il y a une urgence.

-Mais quel est-elle? Prêtre Seth n'a rien voulu nous dire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Isis, je vais tout vous expliquer. ... C'est mon temple. Un intrus y est entré et a certainement utiliser les portes vers l'autre monde.

-Quoi? Mais c'est horrible! Savez-vous qui s'ont-ils? Sont-ils revenus?

-Non Shada... Je n'ai aucune réponse à tes questions...

-Mais, mon roi! Qu'allons-nous faire?

-Et bien, Shimon, j'ai ordonné une garde complète et constante devant mon temple. Elle y restera jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sur qu'il n'y a plus de danger.

-Dit, Atem? Tu es inquiet, n'est ce pas? Pour tes amis de l'autre monde. Ça se voit dans ton visage, tu as peur pour ton ancien hôte, n'est ce pas, Yu-

-ASSEZ SETH.

-D.. Désolé mon roi...

-C'est bon. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. La réunion est finie.

-A.. Atem! Attend!

-Laisse-le, Seth. Tu vois bien qu'il est effrayé. Laissons-le se reposer un peu, d'accord?

-Mais, prêtre Shimon... Je ne voulais pas le blesser.

-Ne t'en veux pas Seth. Ça à toujours été un sujet sensible pour lui... Bon, tout le monde, retournez à vos fonction. Le monde n'arrête pas de tourner, n'est-ce pas? »

Après que Shimon mit fin à la réunion, tous quittèrent la salle. Tous, sauf Seth, encore sous le choc de la réaction de son cousin, ne l'ayant jamais vu autant perdre son sang froid.


	6. Le retour chez-soi

**_Fun fact: J'ai remarquer que chaque chapitre de cette histoire est plus long que le précédent._**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

La nuit s'était installée sur le désert alors que deux hommes debout, plus un endormi,arrivèrent dans un village lui presque totalement endormis. Amir et Kashar avaient finalement fait le trajet du temple jusqu'à leur village, et malgré que tous les habitants semblent dormir, ils savaient tous les deux que le chef était encore éveillé. Devant la maison du chef, Amir et Kashar s'échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

« -Bon. Qui va faire de débriefing?

-C'est toujours toi qui le fais, Amir. Pourquoi ça changerait?

-Kashar. J'ai pas confiance.

-Quoi? En quoi?

-En toi. En toi et l'enfant! Si je vais faire le débrief, tu vas devoir rester dehors avec lui, et autant je te connais, autant je sais que t'as plus un cœur que moi, et que oui, tu risques de vouloir libérer la cible.

-C'est quoi tes accusations de merde? Bien sûr que non je ne ferais pas ça! J'ai pensé durant notre marche, Amir. Cette personne n'est rien pour moi, je n'ai pas à avoir pitié. Le village, lui, c'est tout pour moi. Ne t'inquiète pas. L'autre monde m'a perturbé, mais maintenant que nous sommes de retour à la maison, mes pensées sont de retour à l'ordre.

-C'est bon Kashar... Je te crois. Mais, j'ai une dernière question. Tu te sens bien? Tu étais pâle tout à l'heure...

-Hum? Oh, ouais. Je suis fatigué. Je crois que plus on reste longtemps dans le tunnel de lumière, plus on perd d'énergie. Je ne te trouvais pas, donc je suis resté plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais dû, et ça m'a épuisé. J'vais dormir ce soir et tout ira bien.

-D'accord. Bon, tiens. Prend le gosse, je vais entrer parler avec le chef. Assieds-toi avec lui, mais assure-toi de ne pas mettre sa tête sur le sable, OK?

-Comprit. »

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Kashar s'assied au sol, adossé au mur de la maison du chef, puis ferma les yeux dans le but de se reposer un peu. Amir s'accroupis et installa Yugi au sol, encore ligoté, tout en s'assurant que sa tête repose sur les jambes étendues de Kashar.

Amir soupira un coup et se retourna vers la porte de la maison du chef. Il devrait être fier d'eux, mais pour raison obscure, il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Essayant de chasser ses mauvaises émotions, Amir frappa à la porte. Presque directement, une voix féminine lui dit d'entrer, ce que fit Amir.

« -Oh! Mademoiselle Dalliah. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Dites, le chef est-il là?

-Amir! Au nom des dieux, nous ne nous attendions pas à vous voir revenir si tôt! Kashar n'est pas avec toi?

-Oh, oui, il est là, mais il est resté dehors. Il est épuisé.

-Je vois. Dis-lui d'entrer au moins. Il fait froid dehors et je ne voudrais pas qu'il tombe malade.

-I.. Il ne peut pas! Je dois faire mon rapport au chef avant! Alors s'il vous plait, mademoiselle Dalliah, pourriez-vous allez chercher votre mari?

-Oui, bien sûr... J'y vais de ce pas. »

N'étant pas très à l'aise lorsque Dalliah quitta l'entrée, Amir n'osa pas bouger. Pourtant, il connaissait très bien cette maison, car il y était venu souvent faire ses rapports, mais connaissant l'importance de la mission qu'il venait de compléter, la peur le tenait en otage.

Alors qu'il était debout à regarder partout autour de lui en quête de quelque chose qui le calmera, Amir entendit des bruits de pas dévaler les escaliers. Il savait exactement qui c'était.

« -Amiiiiiiiirrrrrrr! »

Amir sursauta, mais surtout se détendit dès qu'il entendit la jeune vois féminine appeler son nom. Il savait que c'était la petite Soloros, la fille du chef et de Dalliah. Il connaissait la petite de 14 ans depuis toujours et s'entendait très bien avec elle. Amir la voyait comme la plus gentille, pure, compatissante et adorable petite fille du monde. La voir arriver avec son grand sourire le remplit de fierté. Tout ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui, c'était pour son avenir, et cette pensée était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

« -Salut Sol! Comment ça va?

-Super bien! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici si tôt?

-Tôt? Mais chérie, il est très tard, pas tôt!

-Oui, je sais, mais la réunion était ce matin même! T'as à peine dû avoir le temps de te rendre au temple et de revenir? Oh non! Y'as eu un problème? C'est pour ça que t'es pas avec Kashar? Il lui ait arrivé quelque chose?

-Non non non, tout va bien! Kashar est dehors, ne t'en fais pas. Mais... sérieusement? Pourtant... Si peu de temps... ... Attends... Sol, tu ne devrais pas être couché?

-Hemmm, je l'étais, mais, j'ai entendu ta voix, et j'ai absolument voulu te voir! T'es pas venu me dire au revoir avant de partir! J'ai eu peur pour toi!

-Oh, Sol... Je suis désolé... J'étais stressé et je n'ai même pas pensé à te dire au revoir. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop?

-Non, c'est bon! Tu es venu me voir, donc je te pardonne!

-Amir? Tu es déjà là? »

Amir se raidit quand il vit arriver le chef. Il ne portait pas sa cape ni ses habits officiels, mais plutôt une longue tunique blanche. Il semblait fatiguer, ce qui indiqua à Amir que le chef venait juste de se réveiller. Amir était surpris, car le chef ne semblait pas fâcher de son intervention nocturne, mais plus surprit et inquiet.

« -O.. Oui chef! Je suis ici pour faire mon rapport!

-Je vois. Bon, viens t'asseoir dans la cuisine, je vais retourner coucher Soloros. Viens chérie, tu retournes au lit.

-Déjà! Mais Amir vient juste d'arriver!

-Oui, mais il sera là demain aussi, et toi, tu as besoin de sommeil, OK?

-D'accord papa.. Bonne nuit Amir!

-Bonne nuit petite! »

Soloros se lança alors en courant vers les escaliers pour remonter dans sa chambre, suivie de Dalliah, qui attendait au pied de l'escalier. Le chef prit donc direction de la cuisine, là où Amir l'attendait nerveusement. Le chef s'installa sur une chaise face à son disciple et le fixa un moment. Tellement de questions lui passaient par la tête, mais il décida celle qui l'interpelait le plus.

« -Où est Kashar?

-Dehors. Il attend la fin du rapport.

-Je vois. Alors, commençons. Pourquoi êtes-vous de retour aussi tôt? J'avais prévu votre retour à toi et Kashar pour dans une semaine. Le temps que vous trouviez le temple, que vous réussissiez à y entrer, que vous trouviez une preuve de l'existence de l'autre monde, que vous le trouviez tout court, vos recherches de la cible, le temps d'adaptation, enfin, tu comprends... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Avez-vous été repéré?

-Hemmm... C'est assez complexe à expliquer, mais disons que les choses ce sont bien mieux passer que prévu.

-Mieux que prévu? Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te croire! Une mission qui avait prévu de se passer eut mieux en une semaine, et tu essayes de me faire croire que vous l'avez réussi en moins d'une journée? Amir, ne te moque pas de moi.

-Je ne me moque pas de vous, chef! Nous l'avons fait! Nous avons été dans l'autre monde! J'ai vécu une chose incroyable, ce monde est bien plus incroyable que vous ne l'aviez décrit! J'ai vécu comme quelqu'un d'autre! Chef, croyez-moi, notre mission est plus qu'une réussite. C'est un pas dans l'histoire de notre nation.

-Des preuves, Amir. Je veux des preuves.

-Parfait. Je vais chercher Kashar. Il a des preuves. »

Comme l'ambiance était tendue, Amir était contant de pouvoir sortir de la salle. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour aller chercher Kashar, mais une fois devant celle-ci, il entendit un étrange bruit. Très stressé, il ouvrit brusquement la porte et chercha son compagnon des yeux. Il n'avait pas bougé. Le bruit, c'était Kashar qui ronflait. Il s'est endormi. Amir soupira de soulagement et lui secoua l'épaule.

Kashar se réveilla en sursaut, un air encore plus fatigué qu'avant au visage. Il se frotta les eux comme un enfant avant de sursauter une deuxième fois en voyant Amir.

« -A.. Amir? On est où..?

-Kashar, au nom des dieux, mais tu as l'air épuiser... T'es sûr que tu veux pas aller voir un guérisseur?

-Certain, je gère... Faut jusque je me lève... Hun? Oh, oui, le petit...

-Tu veux que je le prenne?

-Nan, ça va, je m'en occupe... HNG! Voilà. Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé en fait?

-C'est le chef. Il veut la preuve. Apporte l'enfant à l'intérieur, OK?

-Ouais, bien sûr, j'arrive. »

Maintenant debout et avec Yugi dans les bras, Kashar suivit Amir à l'intérieur. Kashar était venu bien moins souvent dans la maison du chef qu'Amir. Il était donc bien plus impressionner par les lieux que l'avait été Amir, au point qu'il avait oublié qu'il tenait la chose la plus convoitée par le chef de leur village. C'est pour ça que lorsque lui et Amir sont entrés dans la cuisine, Kashar ne comprit pas pourquoi il se faisait défigurer.

« -Hemm.. B-Bonjour chef... Désolé d'être là si tard, hemmm... On vous dérange?

-Incroyable... L'enfant, il... Il existe vraiment... Vous avez vraiment réussi... S'il te plait, Kashar, pose-le sur la table.

-Oh, o-oui chef! Tout de suite! »

Comprenant finalement pourquoi il se faisait dévisager, Kashar se calma et obéi, déposant donc l'enfant endormit sur la table vide. Les deux kidnappeurs s'éloignèrent, voyant clairement que le chef voulait examiner l'enfant de plus près.

Il commença par lui détacher ses cordes, puis il se mit à faire le tour de l'enfant, lui replacer les cheveux, bouger ses mains et ses jambes, le tourner sur le ventre et sur le dos, le redresser, soulever son chandail pour regarder son corps plus en profondeur. Il avait l'air de regarder un morceau de porcelaine extrêmement précieux.

« -Vraiment remarquable... Il lui ressemble tellement. Bon, il est certes un peu plus petit, et sa peau est plus blanche que toutes les peaux que j'ai vues dans ma vie... Il a aussi des yeux plus grands que le roi, mais... C'est à s'y méprendre. C'est un cadeau des dieux! Ils veulent nous aider à vivre notre revanche! J'y crois pas, nos prières ont finalement été exaucées! C.. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie...

-C.. Chef? Nous avons aussi de l'alcool de l'autre monde pour vous. Je vous l'ai acheté et je vous en fais cadeau.

-Merci Amir... Hemmm, les gars? Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait retourner chez vous? J'aimerais... J'aimerais que vous me laissiez m'occuper de lui. Je le présenterais au village demain. Allez dormir maintenant. Vous le méritez.

-Oui, chef. Merci chef. ... Bon, Amir? Tu m'aides à retourner chez moi s'te plais? J'me rendrais pas...

-Oui, bien sur Kash... Allez, viens. »

Les deux jeunes adultes ont donc quitté la maison du chef, laissant l'enfant avec le plus vieux des adultes qui le regardait encore, des étoiles dans les malsaines dans les yeux.


	7. Remise en question

_**Donc, les deux prochains chapitres étaient supposés en être un seul, mais je le trouvais trop long, alors je l'ai coupé en deux.**_

 _ **Voilà, bonne lecture.**_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Atem s'était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis maintenant près de quatre heures. Il était sur son lit, assis en boule et n'avait pas arrêté de réfléchir. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être aussi rude avec sa cour, mais il avait eu si peur. Seth lui avait mis sa peur en face. Il avait exposé à tout le monde la terreur qu'il ressentait par rapport à la santé de Yugi.

Il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent. Sa vie du monde des vivants n'avait rien à voir avec sa vie présente. Il ne voulait pas que les deux se mélangent. Il avait pris la peine d'en parler un peu à Seth, son cousin étant la personne dont il était le plus proche, mais parfois, il regrettait. Il regrettait de ne plus pouvoir vivre sa douleur seule et de savoir que Seth avait un outil contre lui.

Mais il le savait, il extrapolait. Seth ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il ne voulait que le rassurer. Atem savait que c'était lui qui était dans le tort. Il n'était pas le seul à connaitre et apprécier Yugi... Mana et Mahad l'adoraient aussi. Sa garde aussi l'aimait. En fait, dans tous les gens qui avaient rencontré Yugi ici, il ne connaissait personne qui le détestait.

Cette pensée faisait sourire Atem. Son ami, non, son meilleur ami était tellement aimable. Il était tellement gentil... Tellement fort. Le pharaon se rappela son dernier combat avec lui. C'était Yugi qui avait gagné. Car Yugi est capable de se débrouiller seul. Une pointe de culpabilité grandit alors dans son cœur.

Atem se sentait mal de surprotéger Yugi. Même sans être avec lui, il n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance. Le roi se remettait en question. Est-ce qu'il en faisait trop? Depuis son départ, Atem calculait l'âge de ses amis. Yugi avait 18 ans maintenant, il était un adulte. Il était officiellement son égal.

Oui, il le savait, Yugi pouvait se protéger contre n'importe quoi. Il ne devait plus s'inquiéter pour lui. Tout ce qu'il devait maintenant faire, c'était se remémorer les meilleurs souvenirs qu'il a vécu avec lui.

Mais, la porte? Atem était encore inquiet. Elle avait effectivement été utilisée. Quelqu'un avait transgressé la barrière entre leur monde et le monde des vivants. Qui? Qui avait bien pu faire ça? Non, ce n'était pas la bonne question à se poser. Pourquoi? Non, ça non plus, ce n'était pas important.

La question importante, Atem la connaissait. Allait-il revenir? Il n'avait senti la porte s'ouvrir qu'une seule fois. Ça voulait dire que l'intrus n'était pas revenu. Connaissant les dieux, si quelqu'un avait essayé de traverser sans bonne raison, il n'aurait surement pas survécu. Il faut une volonté de fer pour réussir à traverser le couloir.

En plus, il avait une confiance absolue envers ses deux mages. Mahad et Mana étaient tous les deux de remarquables membres de sa cour. S'il y avait eu quelqu'un qui avait essayé de profaner son temple, ils l'auraient vue.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, rien ne lui avait jamais prouvé que c'était un humain qui avait traversé. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un petit animal. Oui, son temple était plutôt mal fermer, c'était maintenant évidement pour lui qu'un scorpion ou qu'un rat du désert avait du activer par accident le portail et l'avait traversé.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait senti l'activation du portail, Atem se sentait bien. L'hypothèse qu'il venait d'imaginer était pour lui la bonne. Mais maintenant, il se sentait encore plus coupable d'avoir crié sur son cousin.

Finalement calmer, le roi quitta sa chambre et prit direction de celle de Seth. Il savait que celui-ci serait dans sa chambre, car à l'heure qu'il est, tard dans la soirée, il y était toujours. Sans hésitation, sans même cogner, Atem entra dans la chambre de son cousin. Il était effectivement là, assis devant son bureau, remplissant des rapports sur ce qui s'était passé durant la journée.

« -Hey... Salut Seth.

-M.. Mon Pharaon! Que voulez-vous?

-Seth, s'il te plaît... Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas naturel.

-Je... Désolé Atem. Je ne savais pas si tu étais encore fâché contre moi et...

-Non, je ne suis plus fâché, justement... Je suis venu m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû te donner des ordres comme ça.

-Tu es le pharaon, Atem. T'as le droit de m'ordonner des choses.

-Peut-être, mais je n'aime pas ça. Tu es plus un ami qu'un membre de ma cour. Je veux bien pousser mon autorité à un certain niveau, mais un point de te soumettre à mon autorisé quand on est hors contexte officiel, non merci.

-Ah. T'aimes toujours pas avoir le pouvoir, n'est-ce pas? Je te comprends. J'étais pareil quand j'étais au pouvoir. Sinon, reste pas debout à l'entrer comme ça, assieds-toi au moins.

-M'asseoir où? Il n'y a pas d'autre chaise.

-Ne fait pas l'idiot Atem. Sur le lit, comme à chaque fois. ... Donc, explique-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a autant calmé?

-Et bien, j'ai beaucoup réfléchir, et j'ai simplement réalisé que Yugi n'était pas en danger.

-Ah bon? Qu'est-ce qui t'en rend si sur?

-Le monde ne tourne pas autour de moi, tu sais? L'autre monde comporte plus de 7 milliards d'êtres humains, donc, de toute façon, Yugi n'aurait qu'une chance sur ce 7 milliards d'être en danger. En plus, il est très fort. Il saura se défendre si jamais quelqu'un veut s'en prendre à lui.

-Je vois... C'est vrai que quand je l'ai vu, il m'a semblé très puissant.

-Et encore! Quand tu l'as vu, ce n'était rien! Il est encore plus impressionnant que ça, je te jure!

-Ça, je n'en doute pas, Atem.

-Et en plus, j'y ai pensé, et c'est impossible que quelqu'un ait traversé le portail.

-Comment ça?

-Bha, c'était Mahad le garde. Je n'ai pas meilleur que lui dans ma cour.

-J'en conviens, mais tu as tout de même senti quelque chose traverser le portail.

-Oui, surement une petite bestiole, comme un renard.

-Et si ce n'était pas le cas?

-Et bien, je ne m'inquiéterais de ça qui si je sens le portail se faire réutiliser, et pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas, donc pourquoi s'en faire?

-Ça c'est le Atem que je connais. Celui qui relativise et trouve des explications logiques.

-Ouep, je suis de retour. Hem, tu veux que je te laisse tranquille pour que tu finisses tes papiers?

-Nan, reste si t'en as envie. J'aurais fini dans une vingtaine de minutes. On sortira après si tu veux.

-C'est bon pour moi! »

Alors que Seth se relança dans son travail, Atem ne savait pas quoi faire pour passer le temps. Ne voulant pas envahir l'espace personnel de son cousin, il décida de simplement s'étendre sur le lit de celui-ci. Le jeune roi se mit à fixer le plafond sans penser à grand-chose. Plus le temps passait, plus son esprit se vidait et plus ses yeux devenaient lourds.

Exactement 22 minutes plus tard, Seth avait fini ses rapports. Il se retourna vers son cousin, prêt à lui proposer une sortie, mais s'arrêta net quand il vit que son jeune roi s'était endormi sur son lit. Seth n'était pas surpris. Il était tard, son cousin avait été très stressé toute la journée, et le prêtre en était sûr, les capacités de perceptions de son cousin devaient être dures pour le mental.

Il aurait pu le réveiller, il savait même que ça aurait fait plaisir à Atem, mais le prêtre ne voulait pas. Il décida de laisser son cousin dormir sur son lit, et lui, il irait dans une des nombreuses chambres communes du palais.


	8. L'enchère

**_Fun fact: Le village dans le quel ce trouve les enchères est le village de Yami Bakura. J'ai même imaginée que que le vendeur/garde était Yami-Bakura. À vous de voir._**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **-Le lendemain-**

La nuit avait été longue. Le chef du village n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, mais ses villageois non plus ne dormirait pas beaucoup. Dans une dizaine de minutes, avant même que le soleil ne se lève, le chef comptait faire la rencontre la plus importante que leur village n'avait faite depuis des générations. Il allait finalement annoncer au village que l'enfant était avec eux.

Il lâcha un long bâillement alors qu'il fixait avec fierté l'enfant encore knock-out sur sa table. Durant la nuit, il s'était assuré de lui tailler un peu les cheveux pour qu'ils ressemblent le plus possible à ceux du roi, il avait changé les étranges vêtements que portait le futur esclave pour des vêtements typiques d'esclaves : une longue robe mince et d'un jaunâtre peu chic. Finalement, il lui avait aussi peinturé sur le visage les maquillages typique d'un dirigeant du royaume. Il était maintenant presque parfait. Le chef n'avait pas trouvé de méthode pour modifier sa couleur de peau en une nuit. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Ce détail était mineur.

Maintenant qu'il était totalement préparé, le chef ne voulait gâcher la beauté de son travail sur l'enfant. De toute façon, il devait avoir l'air le mieux possible. Derrière lui arriva sa femme, accompagnée de sa fille. La petite Soloros avait un air sombre au visage. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Yugi, amis détourna le regarde directement. Son père était persuadé que c'était sa ressemblance avec le roi qui la perturbait, mais il avait tort. Soloros n'aimait pas l'idée que son village allait entrer dans le trafic d'esclave. Ça lui levait le cœur.

Dalliah prit la main de sa fille, voyant que celle-ci était mal à l'aise. Elle l'amena dehors qu'elle l'aide à réveiller les autres habitants du village et les convoquer à la réunion de ce matin. Maintenant seul, le chef prit une grande respiration et prit un visage sérieux. D'une méthode formelle, il prit sa cape beige et l'enfila, mettant le capuchon, ce qui cacha son visage. Il retourna ensuite vers sa proie, et comme prit de folie, il se mit à lui parler, même s'il savait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas.

« -Pharaon... J'ai passé la nuit à le préparer, alors ne vient pas tout défaire. ... Regarde-toi, petit! Tu es parfait! Tu ressembles tellement à ton homologue... Oh, mais ne me regarde pas comme ça! Peut-être que ce sera un peu difficile au début, mais tu n'auras qu'a gardé en tête que c'est pour le bien de plusieurs! Hummm... C'est vraiment dommage que je ne puisse pas te garder plus longtemps, j'aurais vraiment voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ton teint... Bon sang! As-tu vu l'heure, petit! Nous allons être en retard! Bon, je vais peut-être te prendre que si tu étais une petite fille, mais c'est la seule façon de te conserver aussi proprement! ... Allons-y! »

Le chef ramassa donc Yugi de façon qu'il ait l'air de porter une petite princesse. Le chef eut un sursaut : la respiration de l'enfant avait changé. Il risquait de se réveiller dans les quelques prochaines heures. Cette information remplissait le chef de joie. Il allait être prêt pour sa nouvelle vie. Avec un instinct de possessivité, le chef passa une sa main libre dans les cheveux de l'enfant et les serra un peu, juste assez pour se sentir en contrôle, amis pas trop, pour ne pas défaire sa coiffure.

Il sortit ensuite de chez lui avec Yugi dans les bras et vu que tous les habitants étaient déjà face à l'estrade. L'énergie malsaine que dégageait le chef se transforma en une énergie paternelle dès qu'approcha l'estrade. D'une marche neutre, le chef prit sa place sur l'estrade, contenant sa joie alors qu'il entendait les murmures et voyait les regards époustoufler de ses habitants.

« -Nous avons réussi, mon peuple! Voici le fameux sosie du roi, avec nous!

-Félicitation, chef! Nous savions que vous pouviez le faire!

-Non non, mon peuple, ce n'est pas moi qui ai réussi cette mission, mais deux valeureux membres de notre patrie : Amir et Kashar. Allez les petits gars, venez sur scène!

-Hemm, Chef? Kashar n'a pas pu venir à la réunion... Il est encore épuisé.

-Et bien Amir, mon grand, toi, tu es là, alors viens!

-Je.. Je ne préférais pas, mon chef. Nous avons plus important à faire que ça, n'est-ce pas?

-Si tu veux, Amir. Bon, comme vous le voyez tous, nous avons maintenant tous les outils nécessaires pour enclencher notre vengeance.

-Qu'allons-nous faire avec l'enfant, chef?

-Et bien, j'ai réfléchi cette nuit, et je sais ce qu'on va faire avec lui. Aujourd'hui, c'est les enchères au marché noir. Voilà le destin de ce petit. Je vais le mettre aux enchères, et avec l'argent, nous allons remonter notre qualité de vie.

-Chef? Vous allez donc quitter le village?

-En effet. Je quitte de ce pas. Dalliah prendra le contrôle de notre village pendant mon départ. J'en confiance en vous, mes frères. Nous nous reverrons plus tard. »

Sans même que quelqu'un d'autre ait le temps de dire quoi que ce sois, le Chef quitta l'estrade et commença sa marche vers le village voisin, là ou se passait les enchères du marcher noir. Le chef du village était extrêmement fort. C'était sans équivoxe l'homme le plus en forme de sa communauté. C'est pour ça que sa marche de son village jusqu'au village voisin ne lui prit qu'une quarantaine de minutes, même avec un jeune adulte dans les bras.

Dès qu'il vit de loin la première personne, le chef enleva sa cape pour la mettre sur l'enfant. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la surprise de sa vente. Comme le soleil était déjà levé, la salle des ventes était déjà ouverte et les premières ventes allaient très bientôt commencer. Sans un détour ni un bonjour, le chef entra dans la salle des inscriptions aux ventes.

« -Hey. C'est pas un terrain de jeu ici. Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Je viens m'inscrire.

-Ah, t'inscrire dans un magasin de tunique? Mais oui. Allez, sortez de là le vieux.

-Rohhh. _Alors que le soleil se lève, les vents soufflent les dunes. Laisse le temps qui s'achève, mais nous irons à la une._ C'est bon, tu me laisses entrer?

-Ouais ouais, c'est bon. Tu t'occupes ta vente toi-même ou tu veux un associer?

-Je vais faire seul.

-Ok. T'es numéro quatre. Va dans le back-store et descends les escaliers.

-Je sais. Je connais la procédure. »

Après ce début agace, le chef essaya de se calmer. Il descendit les escaliers sombres tout en s'assurent de garder l'air le plus sérieux possible, sachant que dans ce genre de lieu, c'était la loi du plus fort. Il arriva finalement dans la salle, et vit que la première enchère avait commencé. Pour le chef, ce n'était rien d'intéressant. Ne voulant pas que sa vente se fasse remarquer, il décida de rester en arrière, adossé sur le mur.

Le temps passa et la troisième vente s'éternisait. Le chef s'ennuyait, il avait hâte que ce soit son tour. Il était maintenant assis au sol, dos au mur, l'enfant sur ses genoux. Il était perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une pression autour de lui. C'était Yugi. Il commençait à se réveiller. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de trentaines de minutes. Il devait faire au plus vite. Il commençait à stresser, mais une autre partie de lui était folle de joie. Il voulait rencontrer cette enfant, voir la peur dans son regard quand il comprendra.

Il rêvait de le voir souffrir.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses fantasmes malsains, le chef n'avait pas remarqué que la vente numéro trois était terminée. C'était maintenant son tour. Il fallut que la présentatrice l'appelle deux fois avant qu'il ne sorte de ses pensées et qu'il s'annonce comme le prochain. Le chef se leva donc, mais il eut un coup de pression quand Yugi le serra encore plus et gémit un peu. Il allait vraiment se réveiller bientôt.

Une fois monter sur la scène, le chef prit une grande inspiration et commença.

« -Bonjour et bienvenue. Je suis heureux de tous vous voir ici. Alors, je crois que vous voyez tous ce que je porte un grand objet sous ma cape. Vous saurez très bientôt ce que je cache. Pour commencer, si nous sommes ici, c'est parce que nous savons que le pharaon ne sait pas gérer l'Égypte. Ses lois sont illogiques, injustes, stupides, ignobles, nommez-en! J'ai donc pensé que pour l'un de vous, je pourrais offrir la chance de vous venger. ... D'après vous, quelle est la meilleure façon de se venger? Et bien, je l'ai pour vous! »

C'est après ses mots que le chef de village se lança. Il posa Yugi en avant scène, l'adossa sur un mur et de façon dramatique, il enleva sa cape de sur l'enfant. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle, alors que tous les acheteurs fixaient Yugi avec des yeux ronds.

« -Je vous présente le sosie du pharaon. Nous sommes allez dans le légendaire autre monde pour aller le chercher. Voilà mon offre : Je le vends. Je le vends comme esclave. VOYEZ? LES DIEUX ME LAISSENT VENDRE LE PHARAON EN TANT QU'ESCLAVE!

-Mais... L'esclavage est passible de peine de mort.

-Je vous propose de briser la règle la plus protégée d'Égypte. De vous battre contre le règne du roi en utilisant l'image du roi. La chance ultime. Quelles sont vos offres?

-100 Shâts!

-150 Shâts! »

- **Quelqu'un d'autre** -

Un épais brouillard. C'était tout ce que son esprit arrivait percevoir. Il se sentait lourd. Trop lourd. Son esprit essayait de se réveiller, mais rien n'y faisait. Seulement quelques brimes d'action lui revenait. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, à entendre, à voir, mais il se sentait bouger. À peine, mais juste assez pour que son cerveau le fasse réagir. Un léger gémissement sortit de sa gorge. Son esprit n'essayait pas de se souvenir, ce n'était pas important pour le moment.

Un mode de survie s'activa en lui. Tout d'un coup, il se calma. Il centra toute son énergie dans son corps. Avec cet exercice, il réussit à ressentir. Il percevait de la chaleur. Sa respiration changea. Elle s'accéléra légèrement. Ensuite, ses souvenirs de base lui revenaient. Il s'appelait Yugi Muto. Il vivait au Japon. Avec son Grand-père et sa mère. Il était intimidé par des gens... Non... C'était une vieille information. Son cerveau se réactivait peu à peu alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'enfer qui se passait autour de lui.

Finalement, plus le temps avança, plus son corps se réactiva. Il finit par être capable d'entre des sons, puis a distingué des voix. Son cerveau était bien trop lent et engourdit pour comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

« _-Cette offre est donc la dernière! Vous obtenez ma vente, monsieur! Vous pouvez venir sur scène le chercher!_ »

Même s'il le voulait, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Son cerveau lui assurait que certains sons lui étaient familiers, mais il ne pouvait rien tirer de concluant avec. Son esprit se focalisait de plus en plus. Des souvenirs plus récents lui revenaient, jusqu'à l'existence de son Yami. Il était d'une certaine façon coincé dans ses souvenirs. Son esprit avait besoin de redémarrer en douceur.

Pourtant, son lent processus fut interrompu sec. Quelque chose arrivait à son corps. Son cerveau prit un long moment avant d'analyser qu'il était soulevé. C'est à ce moment que son corps réalisa qu'il était totalement mou. Cette réalisation le crispa un peu, ce qui fit recommencer les deux voix

« _-Il a bougé. C'est normal?_

 _-Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Il devrait bientôt se réveiller._

 _-Sans rien pour le retenir?_

 _-Il sera en était de choc. Il ne s'échappera pas. De toute façon, même s'il se réveille, son corps sera encore entièrement drogué. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est prévu._

 _-C'est bon, je vous crois. Pour le payement, est-ce que je-_

 _-LES JUSTICIERS DE L'ORDRE ARRIVENT! ILS ONT TROUVÉ NOTRE SALLE DE VENTE! ÉVHACUEZ LA SALLE.!_

 _-OH MERDE!_ »

Les cris soudains ont choqué le corps frêle du jeune adulte. Le brouillard de son esprit est revenu en masse, ce qui lui apporta de la douleur. Il ne savait pas où exactement, mais Il avait mal.

- **Dans la salle des ventes secrètes** -

C'était la panique. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de conclure la transaction et l'enfant allait se réveiller. Le chef était en panique. Il essaya du mieux qu'il put de trouver une solution, et une seule lui vint en tête.

« -Je ne peux pas me permettre de vendre ma marchandise! Rendez-moi l'enfant, gardez votre argent et fuyez!

-J'accepte! Nous ne nous sommes jamais vus!

-En effet. Si jamais vous parlez de mon affaire à qui que ce soit, je m'assurais personnellement de votre mort. »

L'acheteur ne répondit rien à la menace. À la place, il rendit violemment l'enfant au chef et partit à la course. Le chef fit de même juste après s'être assuré que sa prise était bien retenue et avoir placé sa cape au-dessus d'eux deux. Il réussit à sortir sans problème et se mit à fuir vers chez lui. Par chance, les agents arrivèrent du sens opposé à sa course. Après une vingtaine minute de courses, le chef s'arrêta. L'enfant toussait à plein poumon. Il se réveillait. Le chef n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Sans trop y penser, il sortit une bouteille ressemblant énormément à celle d'Amir, mais avec un liquide bien moins verdâtre.

« Ça devrait le garder en était léthargique pour une trentaine de minutes... »

Le chef utilisa sa cape comme coton et versa un peu du liquide dessus. Il colla alors la partie de sa cape imbibée sur le nez du petit pendant une dizaine de seconde, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se calme. Une fois certain que l'enfant ne se réveillerait pas au milieu du désert, il reprit sa route.

Finalement, le chef était secrètement heureux. Il allait devoir le garder. Il pourrait faire quelque chose à propos de cette peau bien trop pâle.


	9. Le début de l'enfer

_**Bon, je viens de sortir plusieurs chapitre en quelques jours, mais ça n'arrivera plus.** **Due** **à une mort dans ma famille, j'ai eu droit à quelques jours de congés, qui finissent aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Épuisé, le chef arriva enfin dans son précieux village. Personne n'était à l'extérieur. Les rues étaient vides, silencieuses... Opprimante. Il imaginait donc que tout le monde devait être retourné dormir, sachant que leur nuit avait été courte. Le chef aurait bien voulu faire de même, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait s'occuper de son nouveau prisonnier. Un sourire apparu sur son visage. Un esclave, ça pouvait leur être utile. Presque autant que l'argent qu'il aurait pu leur rapporter.

Sans un détour, le chef prit direction vers sa maison et entra sans faire un bruit. Il ne voulait pas réveiller sa femme ni sa fille. Il prit automatiquement direction vers la cuisine pour reprendre la corde qui avait servi à attacher l'enfant. Elle allait lui être utile. Pour le moment, la première chose qui préoccupait le chef, c'était le teint pâle de l'enfant.

Il réfléchit : pourquoi son teint était si pâle? La conclusion qui lui vint automatiquement fut le manque de soleil. Pour ça, il avait un bon remède. Une idée cruellement simple lui était venue en tête. Il installa le corps inerte de l'enfant sur une chaise et l'attacha dessus. Il voulait être sûr que l'enfant ne puisse partir d'aucune façon. Un sourire fier au visage, il ramassa la chaise avec l'enfant dessus et la sortie dehors.

Il y avait du soleil dehors. Il n'avait qu'a le laisser la une semaine ou deux, et sa peau devrait devenir bien bronzée. Sachant que maintenant, l'enfant devrait rester avec eux en tant qu'esclave, il savait qu'il devrait le dresser. Pour le chef, la meilleure façon de faire, c'était de poser l'enfant au milieu du village de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir tous les autres villageois libres. L'enfant serait aussi porter à mal agir, ce qui apportera de la punition, ce qui lui ferait apprendre plus vite.

Le chef se surprit lui-même. Il semblait savoir d'instinct comment élever un esclave. Cette idée ne le dérangea pas. Tant que ses connaissances pouvaient lui être utiles. Une fois au milieu de son village, il posa la chaise de façon à ce qu'elle puisse faire face à sa maison. Comme ça, de sa fenêtre, il pourrait voir si l'esclave méritait une punition. Mais pour commencer, il voulait que le petit survivre. Comme il avait violemment toussé tout à l'heure, le chef se dit que le petit devait avoir soif. Ça lui fit rappeler qu'il devrait lui définir des rations de nourriture et d'eau fixe.

Pour le moment, il n'en prit pas compte et alla chercher de l'eau pour lui donner à boire avant qu'il ne se réveiller. Boire pourrait même le réveiller plus vite, qui sait. Alors qu'il revenait, il vit Kashar et Amir qui regardaient l'enfant, sous le choc.

« -C.. Chef? Qu'est ce qu'il fait encore ici?

-Et bien Kashar, pour commencer, félicitations pour la mission. Encore une fois, je suis très fier de toi. Ensuite, j'espère que tu t'es remis depuis hier.

-O.. Oui, je me suis remis, mais ce n'est pas ma question!

-Kash a raison. Pourquoi l'enfant est encore ici? Il ne devait pas être vendu? Personne n'en a voulu?

-Bonnnn, si vous insistez. Les enchères ont été trouvées par les agents du roi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le vendre. J'ai donc décidé de le garder. Il sera notre esclave.

-Hemmm... On.. On se lance dans l'esclavage?

-Vendre un esclave et avoir un esclave est aussi dangereux, Amir. Donc oui, on le garde.

-Sinon... Pourquoi il est sur une chaise? Au soleil surtout?

-Pour le bronzer. Il va bien plus ressembler au pharaon Atem comme ça. »

Alors que les trois hommes discutèrent, de plus en plus de monde s'agglutina autour de Yugi. Tous voulaient des explications. Le chef expliqua donc l'histoire des enchères à son peuple avec beaucoup d'entrain et de mise en scène, jusqu'à ce qu'une toux violente les réveille.

- **Quelqu'un d'autre** -

Alors que son esprit commençait à se replacer, maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté tout le bruit, les sens de Yugi revenaient. Il sentait le vent, les mains qui le maintenant, et surtout l'air sec qu'il respirait. Cette réalisation le fit tousser, comme si son corps commençait seulement à vouloir se défendre contre l'air sec. Alors qu'il s'écorchait les poumons, les vraies questions lui venaient à l'esprit : pourquoi fait-il aussi sec? Qui me porte? Où suis-je? Il savait qu'il devait ouvrir les yeux, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait bouger. Pourtant, sa toux ne voulait, elle, pas s'arrêter.

Il l'avait sentie. La personne qui le portait ne bougeait plus. Une étincelle de peur est née de ce manque de mouvement. Malheureusement, cette étincelle n'était pas assez pour permettre à son corps de se défendre quand il a senti un tissu mouiller sur son visage. C'est donc progressivement que le nuage de brouillard qui envahissait son esprit plus tôt est revenu. Le brouillard embrumait toutes ses pensées logiques, ne lui permettant plus de penser, ni même de tousser pour se débarrasser de l'air sec autour de lui.

Il ne dormait pas, mais c'était comme si son esprit état paralyser. Cette paralysie resta sur son esprit pendant un certain temps, puis, sans prévenir, le brouillard s'effaça aussi brusquement qu'il était venu. Le processus de reprise de conscience reprit alors là où il avait commencé, sauf que cette fois, il avait insoutenablement chaud. Sa toux aussi était revenue, mais cette fois, elle fut coupée par un liquide qu'il fut forcé de boire. Il n'était pas assez réveillé pour ne pas boire, mais de toute façon, il avait tellement soif que même s'il avait pu, il n'aurait pas refusé de s'hydrater.

Une fois qu'il finit de boire, Yugi prit une grande respiration. Son étincelle de peur était revenue alors que ses souvenirs tapaient de plein fouet son esprit. Les hommes... Ils l'avaient drogué! Ce souvenir particulier lui donna la force d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'il refermât directement, car une lumière bien trop violente l'avait empêché de les garder ouverts. Pourtant, la peur grandissait de plus en plus.

« -OÙ EST-CE QUE JE SUIS? OÙ EST MON GRAND-PÈRE? POURQUOI M'AVEZ-VOUS ENLEVEZ? À L'AIDE! »

Après son crie du cœur, Yugi osa enfin rouvrir les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade. Devant lui, il vit une vingtaine de personnes en cape beige, comme les hommes qui étaient venus dans sa chambre. Rapidement, il les vit, lui aussi. Sa peur devient de la terreur pure. Un coup d'adrénaline le prit et il se mit à se débattre. C'est alors qu'il homme s'approcha de lui, se démarquant des autres et lui parla.

« - _Assez avec ton charabia étrange, esclave. Si tu cries encore ou tu te débats, je devrais te punir._ »

Les yeux de Yugi se dilatèrent. Il n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce que cet homme venait de lui dire. Ces personnes ne parlaient pas la même langue que lui. Il n'avait aucune façon de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Le mélange de la chaleur et de la peur lui donna un coup, ce qui le fit se débattre encore une fois. Il hurlait aussi. Alors qu'il paniquait, il ne remarqua pas que l'homme qui lui avait parlé le regarder avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Il s'approcha encore plus de lui, et d'un mouvement sec, donna une violente gifle à Yugi. Sa tête partie avec le coup. Celui-ci avait fait son effet. Yugi ne criait plus et ne se débattait plus. Il tremblait maintenant. Sa respiration s'accélérait et des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

Un profond désespoir était né en lui. Pourquoi était-il ici? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tout ça? Qui étaient tous ces gens?

Alors que la majorité des gens quittèrent la scène, presque aussi choqué que Yugi du comportement de leur chef, l'esprit de Yugi était figé sur une seule question :

Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi?

Il fixait l'horizon tout en gardant cette question en tête, essayant d'oublier le soleil qui lui brûlait la peau.


	10. Le premier jour

**_Salut. Donc, je vais vous expliquer quelque chose. L'histoire sera séparée en trois parties. Je ne vous nommerais pas leur nom, car ce serait du spoil, mais elle, c'est "La séquestration"._**

 ** _Sinon, ce qui est en italique, c'est quand Yugi entend quelqu'un parler Égyptien. J'ai voulu faire une séparation entre les mots qu'il comprenait et ceux qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce sera important plus tard._**

 ** _Donc ouais, bonne lecture._**

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Brûlant. Ce qualificatif définissait tellement de choses en cet instant. Le soleil était brûlant. Ses propres larmes étaient brûlantes. Son désespoir était brûlant. Sa terreur était elle aussi, brûlante. Mais le plus brûlant d'entre tous, c'était la gifle. Yugi ne savait pas si c'était la marque de celle-ci ou son souvenir qui le brûlait le plus, mais peu importe. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Pour s'assurer qu'il se referait plus frapper, Yugi décida de ne plus embêter ses joailliers.

À la place, il réfléchissait pour se calmer. Il commençait par se rassurer. Mes amis vont venir, se disait-il. Ils vont me trouver. Ils ont déjà du appeler la police. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était rester calme. Ne plus se faire frapper. Il analysa ensuite son environnement. C'était le village le plus vide qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Plusieurs personnes passaient devant lui, mais presque personne ne lui prêtait attention. De plus, ils parlaient tous cette langue qui lui semblait familière, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ce fut ensuite ses vêtements. Quelqu'un l'avait changé. L'idée de s'être fait toucher par ces inconnus le brulait aussi. Il se sentait souillé. Il avait intensément analysé les vêtements qu'il portait. Une vieille robe ou tunique jaune vieillotte. Elle était trop grande en plus. Pour une raison qu'il n'expliquait, un malaise bien plus profond lui venait quand il pensait à cette robe.

Parfois, il sortait de ses pensées pour revenir à la réalité. C'était parfois la chaleur qui le faisait revenir, ou encore une toux qui lui prenait. L'air était encore si sec. C'était aussi parfois la faim qui le faisait sortir de ses rêves. C'était la première fois qu'il eut faim qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la quantité de temps qu'il avait passés ici. Des larmes étaient réapparues sur ses joues à cette pensée, mais elles ne devaient pas tomber. Il ne voulait pas être frappé. Il décida simplement de baisser la tête pour cacher, ses larmes, mais le mouvement lui fit voir des étoiles. Il était déshydraté.

Maintenant, il se battait pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Rapidement, un villageois remarqua que l'esclave faisait un malaise. Ce villageois, c'était Amir. Yugi le remarqua, et par réflexe, il se débâtit légèrement. Il ne voulait pas que cet homme le touche, mais il rappela la gifle. Yugi arrêta alors sec, laissant l'homme faire ce qu'il veut avec son visage dans les mains.

« - _Hey, petit, ça va? On dirait que tu vas perdre connaissance. Je crois qu'il faudrait prévenir le chef. Tu manques d'alimentation et d'hydratation. Bon, je vois que le chef est dur avec toi, mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'aider. Je vais le prévenir, ok? »_

Yugi n'avait absolument rien compris, mais alors que l'homme le regardait dans les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Il avait trop peur. C'était impossible de se retrouver dans une situation comme celle-ci. Seul, perdu, coincé... Tout sauf libre.

« -S... S'il vous plait... Laissez-moi partir... Je vous en pris... Je vous en supplie. ... ... ... Pourquoi moi?

- _P... Petit... Je ne te comprends pas, et j'imagine que tu ne me comprends pas non plus. Je l'ai compris dès le début. Mais... J'ai besoin de me vider le cœur, j'ai besoin de te l'expliquer... Le monde dans lequel on vit... Il est cruel. Les riches sociétés essayent de te faire croire que la vie est juste... Équitable. Douce. Mais c'est faux. J'ai vécu dans la réalité toute ma vie, et toi... Tu viens d'y entrer. Évidemment que c'est dur. Je ne t'en veux pas de pleurer, mais... Tu devras t'y faire. Une fois dans la réalité, on ne plus y échapper. Alors... J'espère du fond de mon cœur que, malgré que tu ne comprennes pas littéralement mes mots, tu vas comprendre leurs sens. ... Abandonne. Arrête de te battre. Ce n'est que le début. Tout ira de pire en pire pour toi. Mais, tu peux y survivre. Il faut juste que t'arrêtes. Laisse ton corps agir pour toi. Laisse ton esprit dormir. C'est de laisser ton esprit éveiller qui sera la pire torture. Alors je t'en prie, enlève cette lumière dans tes yeux. Je... Je ne veux pas la voir souffrir. Juste... Abrège tes souffrances, petit... »_

L'homme lui faisait un grand monologue, mais Yugi ne comprenait rien. Il avait juste peur. Il le fixait, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. L'homme avait posé une main sur sa joue, il le fixait dans les yeux. Yugi le fixait aussi. Il lisait de la douleur dans le l'homme. S'il souffrait pour lui, pourquoi ne le libérait-il pas? Malgré sa colère, Yugi ne voulait pas être frappé. Il baissa donc la tête, et éloigna sa joue de la main de l'homme, se crispant, ayant peur de se faire battre. Le cou ne vint pas. Yugi garda malgré tout les yeux fermés. Tout ce qu'il entendit fut un soupir puis des bruits de pas qui s'éloignèrent.

Amir avait terriblement mal. L'enfant allait vivre pire que l'enfer. Au fond de lui, il se disait que si l'enfant n'arrivait pas à éteindre son âme... Il le tuerait. Une âme ne mérite pas de souffrir. Mais pour le moment... Il allait lui laisser le temps de comprendre. Amir avait pris sur lui de le garder en vie. Il alla donc prévenir le chef que l'enfant devait se nourrir.

« -Chef? C'est l'esclave. Il a besoin de se nourrir. Et de boire. Lui avez-vous préparé des rations?

-Oh! Amir! Merci d'avoir regardé, je n'ai même pas pensé à vérifier! J'étais justement entrain de lui préparer ses rations. Juste assez pour qu'il survie, mais sans qu'il n'ait d'énergie. S'il se croit fort, il risque de croire pouvoir se rebeller. Je veux à tout prix empêcher ça. Tu viens avec moi?

-Attendez... Vous voulez dire qu'il n'aura droit qu'à deux bols d'eau et une miche de pain par jours?

-Évidemment! Si je lui donne plus, il risque de s'habituer a une plus que nécessaire. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut, n'est-ce pas?

-He... N.. non chef. Allons-y. »

Yugi fixait la maison dans laquelle l'homme était entré. Après quelques minutes, l'homme ressortit. Avec celui qui l'avait frappé. La respiration de Yugi accéléra. Son cœur se mit à battre fort. Non.. Non... pas encore! Je ne veux pas! Yugi paniquait. Il était certain que l'homme était venu le battre parce qu'il avait pleuré. Il avait encore envie de pleurer, mais c'était comme si son esprit avait planté. Il n'arrivait plus à faire autre chose que fixer les hommes qui arrivaient, anticipant la douleur.

« - _Et bien! Vois-tu cela, Amir? Il apprend vite! Dès qu'il me voit, ses yeux s'emplissent de terreur. Regarde-le bien... C'est comme si... Le roi était à notre merci. C'est lui qui là, attacher sur cette chaise!_

 _-C.. Chef? La nourriture..._

 _-Oh, oui, j'avais oublié. Il doit se nourrir._

 _-J.. je le détache pour qu'il pui-_

 _-NON! Laisse-moi faire. Je ne nourrirais à la main. C'est comme un animal, Amir. S'il mange de ma main, il me respectera. »_

Le cerveau de Yugi analysait ce qui se passait. L'homme qui l'avait frappé avait de l'eau et du pain. À manger et à boire! Il en avait terriblement besoin. Sans y penser, Yugi fixait la nourriture. Il devait manger. Il avait tellement faim. L'homme approcha la miche de pain de la bouche du jeune esclave et celui-ci arracha un morceau de celui-ci telle une bête sauvage. Comme réponse, il reçut un coup dans l'estomac, ce qui lui fit recracher son pain.

« _-Espèce d'ingrat! Je m'occupe de t'offrir la nourriture. Si tu fais encore un geste agressif, tu ne mangeras pas aujourd'hui. »_

Yugi toussait, sentant le pauvre contenu de son estomac remonter. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ce qu'il avait dans le corps. Il se força alors à ne pas vomir. Alors qu'il se battait contre son propre corps, il sentit l'homme forcer le pain dans sa bouche. Surpris, Yugi se figea. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire. Il fixa alors l'homme qui le nourrissait, en quête d'approbation. Celui-ci lui lança un regard mauvais que Yugi comprit. Il prit une timide bouchée de pain et la mâcha doucement. Ce malsain manège continua jusqu'à ce que la miche soit entièrement finit par l'enfant. Yugi sentait sa fierté quitter son corps. Il se sentait plus petit que chaque grain de sable sur le sol. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait peur et il avait faim. Il avait soif aussi.

« _-Tiens ! Amir, ce sera toi qui vas lui donner à boire._

 _-M.. Moi?_

 _-Oui, toi. Je te fais confiance. Fais-le boire doucement. S'il se met à boire trop vite, laisse tomber l'eau au sol. Il ne boira pas de la journée._

 _-Je.. Je ne sais pas si je peux, chef._

 _-Bien sûr que tu le peux! Allez, vas-y! »_

Amir s'approcha donc timidement de Yugi, le bol d'eau à la main. L'expression animale de l'enfant lui serra le cœur. Il se faisait conditionner, et c'était effrayant à quel point ça semblait marcher. Amir suivit donc les explications du chef et vers doucement l'eau entre les lèvres du garçon. Docile, Yugi but au rythme qu'Amir lui donnait l'eau. La peur de ne pas pouvoir boire le transformait. Il devenait un véritable animal. Et cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il était parmi eux.

Le chef félicita Amir, et sans un regard de plus vers Yugi, il retourna chez lui. Amir, lui, jeta un dernier coup d'œil horrifier vers l'enfant avant de lui aussi partir et laisser Yugi seul. Yugi était enragé. Il se détestait pour ne pas s'être battu. Il se dit que ses amis n'auraient pas été fiers de lui... Son Yami non plus. Il n'arriva pas à penser à lui trop longtemps. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, le soleil le tapait de plus en plus fort. Le corps du petit était déjà totalement brûlé. Il avait hâte que le soleil se couche.


	11. Glacial

**_Donc. Chaque mots que j'utilise à une vrai signification. D'après Google traduction, Eabd veut dire esclave. Aussi, la comptine est un résultat que j'ai trouver sur internet. Historiquement, je ne pense pas qu'elle existait en temps égyptien (sachant que j'essaye d'avoir une exactitude historique correcte dans mon histoire), donc je m'excuse._**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture._**

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ça y était. Le soleil était couché. Et Yugi regrettait amèrement d'avoir souhaité l'arrivé de la nuit. Il faisait peut-être chaud durant la journée, mais il faisait insupportablement froid. L'air était glacial et Yugi n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour se réchauffer. En plus, sa petite robe était trop mince pour le protéger de quoi que ce sois, donc, il ne pouvait pas supporter ce froid. Il y avait au moins un avantage à cette nuit glacial : Personne n'osait rester à l'extérieur. Tout le monde voulait se protéger du froid. Yugi pouvait donc être seul. Seul pour réfléchir. Seul pour pleurer. Cette solitude, c'était comme un cadeau de dieu. Il pouvait se ressourcer, reprendre des forces.

Il aurait tellement voulu en être capable. Mais non. Il n'arrivait pas à se reconstruire de la journée. Il lui faudrait plus d'une nuit pour se remettre de son traumatisme. Alors il pleura. La froideur ses larmes lui faisait mal, mais au moins, elle effaçait la honte de la gifle. Yugi pleura longtemps. Il vit la lune monté dans le ciel, les étoiles illuminer l'espace. C'était beau. Des larmes incontrôlables coulaient encore, mais il semblait oublier le froid mordant.

Jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas l'approchent. Toute la paix et le calme qu'il ressentait s'évaporèrent dû à ce simple bruit. Le froid revint à l'attaque sur le corps presque nu de l'enfant et la terreur revint dans son cœur. Se rappelant de la peur d'une attaque physique, Yugi baissa le regard et fixa le sol. C'était comme un instinct de survie pour lui, de se soumettre. S'il ne se rebellait pas, il ne souffrirait pas. Et moins il souffre, plus il garde du courage pour se faire un plan d'évasion. Ils ne doivent simplement pas savoir.

« _-Hey... Bonjour. Enfin, non... Bonsoir. »_

Yugi ne répondait pas, mais il écoutait.

« _-C'est vrai... Tu ne me comprends pas. Mon nom, c'est Soloros. So-lo-ros. Soloros._ »

Yugi était suspicieux. Elle venait de répéter trois fois le même mot. Pourquoi? Quel était le message? Qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient dire? Yugi était devenu curieux. La voix, c'était celle d'une fille. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu avant. Surprenaient, sa curiosité prit le dessus sur sa crainte. Il leva alors les yeux vers elle, et fut surprit. Elle portait une cape, et en avait une deuxième. Était-ce pour lui? Il préférait ne pas se faire d'idée. Elle le regardait avec des yeux tristes, presque compatissant. Presque comme en décalage à la situation actuelle, Yugi rougit. Pas par amour; Téa était la femme de sa vie. Non, plus par gêne... Il n'aimait pas qu'une fille le voit pleurer. Il avait encore un peu d'orgueil. Orgueil qui prit un coup quand la fille se mit à rigoler doucement.

 _« -Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Ne cache pas tes larmes devant moi, c'est normal de pleurer. »_

La fille s'approcha de Yugi, ce qui fit revivre un élan de terreur au petit ligoté. La fille essaya d'essuyer les larmes de Yugi, sachant que ligoter, il ne pourrait pas le faire lui-même. Malheureusement, l'enfant était encore craintif, et donc s'éloigna de sa main protectrice. Blessé par la crainte de Yugi, Soloros voulait gagner sa confiance. Voyant que Yugi tremblait et que ses lèvres étaient bleues de froid, elle posa son autre cape sur les épaules du jeune esclave.

Yugi était choqué. Quelqu'un venait d'être gentil avec lui après tout ce traumatisme. Non. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser berner. C'était certainement très apprécier par Yugi, mais il ne voulait pas se faire avoir. Malgré tout, s'il pouvait garder les avantages d'une couverture la nuit, il allait rester gentil avec elle.

« -Merci... »

 _-Oh! Bien... J'imagine que tu m'as remercié, nan? Et bien...Bienvenue, petit! Mais, essaye de dire mon nom! Soloros! Soooo, looooooo, rossssssss. »_

Yugi ne savait pas. Est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'il répète?

 _« -Alors? Je m'appelle Soloros!_

-S... So... Soloros?

 _-Oui! Oui, exactement! Je suis Soloros! Mon nom, c'est Soloros! »_

Yugi commençais à comprendre. Elle se pointait en disant ce mot. Soloros. Ça devait être son nom. Yugi, malgré tout, manquait de confiance envers cette fille. Il ne voulait pas lui dire son nom. La fille commença à le pointer. Elle voulait connaitre son nom. Non. Il ne lui dira pas. Il se remit à fixer le vide et garda le silence.

 _« -Oh... Tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom? Hmmmm... Je ne peux pas t'en inventer un... Mais... Tu sais, mon père n'aimerait pas savoir que je suis venu te voir. Ne me parle pas le jour, ok?_

-Je ne comprends pas...

 _-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ce que je te dis. Mais je suis sur que tu es intelligent. Tu comprendras... Je le sais. Bon... Tout le monde va t'appeler Eabd dans le village. Ton nom, c'est Eabd. E-A-B-D. »_

Elle me point cette fois. Eabd. C'est le nom qu'elle me donne? Est-ce que... Ça à une signification? Non, ce n'est pas grave. Au moins, je saurais quand elle me parle. Je devrais lui montrer que j'ai comprit.

« -Donc : Moi être Eabd?

 _-Oui! Oui! Toi, c'est Eabd! Moi, c'est Soloros!_

-Eabd... »

Sans le vouloir, les larmes de Yugi ont recommencé à couler. Ses pensées se sont toutes focalisé sur une chaine de pensée fixe : « Non... ce n'est pas mon nom... J'veux pas changer de nom... J'veux pas être ici... J'ai froid... Maman... S'il te plaît... » Cette fois, il avait vraiment craqué. La fatigue, la douleur, la peur, le froid; tout l'écrasait.

« -Maman... Maman...

 _-E.. Eabd? Eabd! Hey! Regarde-moi! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?_

-MAMAN! AHHHHHHHHHH! NONNNNNNNNNNNN!

 _-Eabd! Bon sang, calme-toi! Ne hurle pas comme ça! Arrête de te débattre! Tu va te faire mal! Arrête, s'il te plaît..._

-Au secours... À l'aide... Hunnnmmm...

 _-Chutttt.. Chut chut chut... Tu vas réveiller d'autre gens... Il faut que tu dormes. S'il te plait... Endors-toi..._

-Hunnnnmmmm... »

La fatigue l'a assommé. Il était comme un animal. Il avait désespérément besoin de dormir, mais sa terreur l'empêchait de le faire. Pourtant, il n'arrivait plus à bouger, il n'arrivait plus à parler. Il n'arrivait plus à pensée clairement. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était avoir des sanglots et une respiration irrégulière et bruyante.

« _Hemm... Je sais... Eabd? Tu m'entends? Tu n'as pas à me répondre... Juste, écoute-moi. Je vais te chanter une berceuse... Écoute simplement ma voix... Essaye de dormir, ok? T'en as besoin Eabd..._

 _nyny ya mwmw. hty ytyb eshana, w la ma tab eshana. ytyb esha jyrana_

 _nyny ya mwmw, htytjy edmw. bwbw falmydyt, qaqa falsynyt... »_

Soloros avait réussi. Yugi semblait détendu, calme. Il dormait enfin. Ça lui faisait plaisir. Une pointe de peur était quand même au fond elle. Elle ne pouvait pas être vue avec l'esclave. Pourtant, elle était déchirée par un dilemme. Si elle parait, elle devait lui enlever sa couverture et le laisser être attaquer par le froid. Mais, si elle restait, ils risquaient de se faire remarquer. Rapidement, elle fit un choix. Elle s'assied donc au sol et tendit l'oreille. Personne... Aucun bruit. Parfait, il n'avait réveillé personne.

Maintenant plus calme, Soloros regarda le Yugi endormit devant elle. Il était plus vieux que lui ça, elle l'avait remarqué. Et pourtant, penser à ça lui faisait encore plus mal. La petite avait entendu son père parler à Yugi dans il était encore droguer. Ses mots... Ils étaient terrifiants. Son père était fou de lui. Il ne voyait pas un enfant en détresse, non.. Il voyait le petit comme le roi. L'esprit de son père semblait avoir fusionné l'image de l'enfant et du roi. Soloros avait honte. Elle avait mal. Sa propre famille, aussi cruelle.

Elle resta assise comme ça pendant presque une heure, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'attrape aussi. Elle se leva donc et s'approcha de l'esclave. Maintenant qu'il dormait, elle pouvait en profiter pour être proche de lui sans faire peur. Devant lui, elle passa amicalement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ne broncha pas. Ça lui faisait plaisir.

 _« -Dors bien, Eabd... Je reviendrais demain, même heure. S'il te plait, reste qui tu es... »_

Soloros reprit alors sa cape de rechange, reposa sa cagoule sur son visage, regarda le petit se remettre à frissonner de froid, et partie vers chez-elle.

 _« -J'ai hâte de te revoir demain nuit... »_

Soloros marchait. Sa maison n'était pas loin, mais elle devait être sur de ne pas se faire voir. Au moins, avec sa cagoule et sa cape, les membres de la communauté n'avaient aucune façon de la reconnaitre. Une fois devant chez-elle, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre l'entrée principale. Elle allait escalader le mur de sa maison jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Après un soupir déterminé, elle se lança. Surprenament, ce fut très facile pour elle. Une fois qu'elle eu traversé sa propre fenêtre, un sourire apparu sur son visage. Elle le savait; si c'était aussi facile d'escalader la paroi, elle pourrait le faire souvent! Tous les soirs même!

Avec cette joie au cœur, celle d'avoir rencontré son Eabd, elle rangea sa cape en trop et alla au lit. Une fois dans le chaud de son lit, elle repensa à la douleur de son Eabd et s'endormit avec une pensée compatissante pour l'enfant.

- **Le jour d'après, chez le roi** -

Atem était assis sur son trône. La journée d'avait avait été difficile. Une partie se sa garde était à la recherche du roi voleur, et quand il avait été trouvé, il gérait des enchères illégales. Il avait donc du passer la journée à gérer les opérations de son côté, et maintenant qu'il avait passé une bonne nuit de sommeil, il était prêt à encaisser les nouvelles de l'opération.

Aussi, hier, il avait beaucoup parlé avec Seth. L'aboutissement de leur discutions, ce fut de désactiver la garde maximale de son temple. Atem était maintenant serin. L'intrus n'était pas revenu, alors pour lui, c'était inévitablement un animal. Il laissait donc cet incident de coté. Pour le moment, c'était le roi voleur qui l'inquiétait. Il s'était échapper avec le registre des enchaines. Tout ce qu'ils avaient, c'était des témoignages. Des témoignages de criminel, comme s'il pouvait leur faire confiance.

« -Atem! Les gardes du village du roi voleur sont revenus. Ils.. Ils ont de mauvaise nouvelles.

-De mauvaises nouvelles? C'est bon Seth, fait les entrées. »

Seth et Atem étaient tous les deux mal à l'aise. La situation était déjà assez tendu, alors recevoir des mauvaises nouvelles, ils auraient préférer éviter.

« -Bonjour mon Pharaon.

-Bonjour. Vous pouvez vous relevez. Alors... Le compte rendu?

-Oui,. Bien sur. Donc, quand nous sommes arrivés, plusieurs personnes fuyaient déjà. Quelqu'un nous avait repérer et avait fait vider la salle. Nous avons tout de même attrapé quelques personnes. Leurs témoignages est à prendre aux pincettes, mais quand même... C'est alarment.

-S'il vous plait, dites moi!

-Oui mon Pharaon. Hemmm... De l'esclavage. D'après des gens de la ville et certains de nos prisonnier... Il y avait une vente d'esclave. Nous croyons avoir mit la main sur une branche d'un grand réseau d'esclave.

-D... De l'esclavage? Dans mon pays? Impossible.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit mon roi, ce ne sont que les mots de prisonnier. Ce n'est pas à prendre comme la vérité. Mais, sachez-moi roi... Nous croyons qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose. Est-ce qu'on...

-Non. Mon pays ne roulera pas sous la torture. C'est inhumain. Je dirige un pays de droit!

-A.. Atem... Calme-toi...

-NON! Je ne me calmerais pas! Je ne suis pas un tyran, ok? Même les pires personnes méritent une rédemption! Alors plus jamais! Ne me proposez plus jamais de faire du mal à mon peuple!

-D... Pardonnez-moi mon roi, je-!

-C'est bon. Vous pouvez partir. Je dois parler avec mon prêtre.

-Oui mon roi. »

Le garde quitta la salle, le visage blême, terroriser d'avoir énervé son roi. Si s'était un autre pharaon, il savait, il aura déjà reçu l'ordre de s'enlever la vie. De leur coté, Atem et Seth était choqué. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé devoir gérer une catastrophe aussi grave. En fait, il préférait nier, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Son devoir, c'est de protéger son royaume. Il allait donc prendre cette histoire au sérieux.

« -Alors Atem... Un réseau d'esclave. On fait quoi avec ça?

-Viens avec moi, Seth. On va à la salle de conférence. On va trouver une façon de démanteler ce problème. »

Atem et Seth quittèrent donc la salle de conférence, un air sérieux au visage. Ils allaient gérer le pays, ensemble. Le vrai Atem revenait, sa vie du monde des vivants restait de bon souvenir, mais le souverain qu'il était allait finalement redresser son pays. Pour lui, pour son cousin, pour son pays... Et c'est ce que Yugi veut de chez lui. Il sera un bon roi.


End file.
